Responsibility
by Silbern
Summary: All he wants is to be out of Equestria. His fate however has chosen a different path for him. Discord will make sure of it. OCxAJ
1. Chapter 1

**Silbern: **I started writing this because of the Brony community. So vast was the creativity that I couldn't help but join in. I hope many of you enjoy the read and I gladly accept constructive criticism. Enjoy.

* * *

Discord fell onto his back as pain wretched through his body. The sun was rising above him and the shine was seeming incredibly brighter then a few moments ago. Was he losing his grip? Was he losing his control? Quickly getting back to his feet he stared down his two attackers that he knew all too well. For it was none other then the Princess sisters who hunted him mercilessly for years. Discord could only chuckle as he gathered his strength for the last bout.

"It's over Discord" Celestia announced with a step forward. Her voice dripping with hatred and her eyes made of ice. "You plague the land and cause famine to run rampant. Your crimes shall be punished by the most sever manner."

"Oh stop it Celestia!" Discord playfully said as he faked a blush. "You are giving me way too much credit then I'm due."

"Enough with this foolishness!" Luna shouted as her temperament had reached it's limit. The look of hatred seemed to be shared amongst the two sisters. Her dark horn began to glow as Celestia followed suit.

"I will cast this land in eternal chaos until the day I die!" Discord shouted and just as he was about to take a step forward he noticed that his feet wouldn't respond. Looking down in shock he found that not only had his feet been turned to stone but it was now coursing upwards. The pain wrenching through his body was becoming almost unbearable as he screamed.

"You will never leave your stone coffin Discord!" Celestia shouted back as with a final large blast from her horn covered the land in a blinding light. A few quiet seconds passed and as the two sisters breathed heavily for a moment they gazed upon their effort. Discord stood tall and clearly in pain but forever frozen in stone. His plagues would never reach Equestria nor would his way corrupt the mind of any pony ever again.

Those were the stories that many pony had forgotten due to the long age passed. Farms soon began to prosper and the sick would recover. For over a thousand years Discord would stand in eternal pain and misery caused by his stone coffin. Discord however was never really done with Equestria. He had been risen once unexpectedly and put down just as quick by six ponies whose fate seemed to come across Equestria's most troubling moments. Our story does not start with the famous six however but instead with an individual who is sitting at his desk studying for exams.

It was already past twelve in the morning as Uriel's eye lids were starting to drop. Today had been just another busy day in his life. Wake up, go to work hours before the sun rises then go to school. After school he would go to his second job and by the time he would get home he sat at his desk and studied. His life was simple yet tiring. It wasn't like the young man wanted adventure or really craved for it but knew that some things came before others. His older brother told him that about a year after Uriel was adopted. "Responsibility will never steer you wrong" Uriel would remember as the older brother would poke his chest. If anything, his brother was a role model. Always helping and generously gave what he could. Uriel let out a low sigh just thinking about it, it's hard living up to those expectations. Even as his eye lids slowly closed and he blacked out he could remember the same man poking his chest.

It was the sudden blaring of the alarm and the blinking numbers that caused Uriel to curse. With a note still stuck to his forehead he gathered himself for the day to come. Rubbing his eyes as he tip toed past his father who passed out on the sofa again with a few beer bottles displaced amongst the floor. Scooping up the empties was all Uriel could do along with covering the aging man with the living room blanket. Locking the door behind him he was off with the street lights still lite.

Past lunch time, the day was already wearing him down. Often he would rub his eyes or get water but today seemed to be a tad more difficult then most. Especially since he thought he would hear someone talk but the room was as quiet as a mouse. Voices, both in pain and laughter, seemed to be echoing in his head until it got to the volume that Uriel had to hold himself up. Ignoring the looks his fellow classmates were giving him he asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Something wasn't right. He swore he was starting to hear everyone's own personal thoughts. People he would pass in the hall way would be quiet but their eyes and inner thoughts were more truthful.

The entire day went by with everyone's thoughts filling up his head. Trouble with the wife, drug addictions, bills and every problem that had affected human society. It was almost suffocating to Uriel. Somehow he could feel something inside his mind that was actually happy. The creature would cackle now and again which would make Uriel pause for a moment to listen but it would fade away. It wasn't until he made it home that things would go from bad to chaotic.

Another night. Another pile of notebooks to go through. Just past his one hour mark the light on his desk would flicker. Uriel could only arch an eyebrow in curiosity as he had just placed that bulb in a week ago. Turning the lamp to look at the bulb he found a note was taped to it. Dropping his pencil and hesitating for a moment he picked the note and placed it onto his desk.

"I spy with my dastardly eye, something under your bed..." Uriel read out loud slowly as he let the words sink in.

Uriel was confused as he knew his father would never even bother to put the effort to come into his room none the less put the note there. It was the cackle in his head that made his hair stand up. It sounded much more clear, almost as if it was in the same room as him. Goosebumps started to spread on his skin as Uriel turned to face his ordinary bed. Nothing seemed out of place and the bed was still made just like how he had left it this morning. For a moment he thought of just ignoring the note but something almost called to him.

Curiosity getting the better of him he came to the edge of his bed and gave himself a moment to breathe before pulling the blanket edges back. Nothing. It was void of anything but dust. Uriel was actually happy to see nothing under the bed as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Getting up he found something far from 'Alright' lying on his bed.

"Hey there handsome" Discord greeted with a smile as he pokes Uriel on the nose.

"Gah!" Uriel shouted as he fell back onto his butt. Quickly he pushed himself back until he found himself pressed up against his wall. "What the hell are you?" Uriel could only managed to ask as his breathing was picking up in speed.

"Oh Uriel, do you not remember me?" Discord began to cry but Uriel soon found those tears animated into little droplets that danced in a circle upon his bed. "Well I suppose that's what to be expected when I sleep inside your conscious for a while" the chaotic being said waving his hand in the air as if dismissing the idea. "There is no time for long and boring explanations though Ury!"

Uriel cringed as the thing called him by the only nick name his adopter mother had given him before she passed away. How is it possible that this large being could ever live in his mind?

"Come on young man, for Equestria awaits us!" Discord invited the young man as the creature disappeared under the bed like a serpent going inside a hole. Uriel only watched with shock as the large creature had somehow disappeared under the bed without a sound. Thinking this was his chance he grabbed the nearby door handle until he found something wrap around his legs. It was only moments as Uriel screamed and scratched at his floor until he vanished from his room.

* * *

"Now jus' you wait a dang second Dash!" Applejack called out as she bit down on the rainbow coloured tail. The Pegasus however wanted to join the Wonder Bolts overhead. Rarity could only sip at her fruit punch as she tilted her head upwards to watch the display even though her fancy hat would desperately try to block her vision with feathers. It was the sudden crack of thunder that brought all the ponies attention below to the skies. The show was about to begin and the crowd cheered as loud as they could. Twilight almost missed Spike as she found a new scroll freshly delivered on the picnic blanket before her thanks to the baby dragon. It was reading the message however that made the Unicorn's mouth go agape in shock.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in excitement but not because of the Wonder Bolts. She pressed her face against Twilight's and began to read the message only to have her mouth drop open as well. "Discord's gone!" She shouted with shock but soon found Twilight's hoof stuck in her mouth preventing her from speaking any more.

"Did 'ah hear right?" Applejack asked as she tore her gaze from the show above them with a unhappy look.

"I'm afraid you did girls" Twilight said as she gave the letter another look through. "The princess wants to see us immediately and has even arranged the train to make a special trip just for us."

Pinkie Pie began jumping with excitement as Rarity started to panic. Oh what ever was she going to wear? Rainbow Dash was the hardest hit of them all however as she pointed towards the sky with a pained expression. "Thee Wonder Bolts are here in Ponyville and you want us to leave?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but this is Discord we are talking about!" Twilight tried to reason with her friend as the Unicorn stood up to gather her things. "We meet at the train station in a hour!"

The ride was long and uneventful as every pony slept aboard the coach. Although sleep was hard to come by as memories of Discord were still visible in each of the six's memories. Their friendship was almost lost to chaos that day and they knew Discord was not foolish to underestimate them a second time. It was a relieving sight for in the morning none other then Princess Celestia waited for them at the station with a group of her royal guards.

"Twilight!" Celestia greeted her student with a warming smile. The six ponies soon greeted the princess with a bow and were ushered to follow her. "I'm afraid my message did not lie about the graveness in the situation" The alicorn began to tell her subjects as they passed the arch which marked the beginning of the royal garden.

"But how Princess?" Twilight asked as she tried to piece everything together. Nothing seemed right. "After we defeated Discord you had him placed inside a vault. Even if the vault didn't work you placed a spell on the stone to ward off any attempts to break it."

"You're correct my observant student but you see," Celestia began as she nodded her head towards the two guards who stood at attention by a large metal door. They opened it for the princess and her followers but the scene it showed was something slightly less dramatic then they would have expected. Inside the dome shaped vault was disheveled dirt in the middle where the statue stood. "we think Discord is getting outside help. I can still feel my spell that keeps a protective seal over the stone so I know Discord has yet to escape his prison, so to speak"

"Then it's simple!" Rainbow Dash shouted with excitement as she started to hover in the air. "We go hunt down these statue thieves and take Discord back."

"Ok Dash, where did they go?" Twilight asked the Pegasus even though she knew by the blank expression Rainbow Dash had no idea. "We need to look for clues as to which direction they went."

"We will save you the trouble Twi" A voice spoke up behind the group as a white stallion stepped forth with a handful of guardsmen. "Hello little sis" Shining Armour greeted his sister with a smile as he stood tall in his Guard Captain armour.

"Brother!" Twilight said in delight as she gave her brother a quick hug. "I trust that the honeymoon went swell?" Twilight said with a small chuckle. She stepped aside as her brother walked past her and towards the middle of the dome where the dirt is.

"Yes it did." He spoke but Twilight could see that his voice didn't carry the cheer or bashfulness she was expecting from him. His tone and vision seemed more concentrated on the task at hand. "The thieves never really placed a hoof on Canterlot per say. They did however went under it through the old mine underneath."

"We had blocked off most of the entrances to the vast tunnels underneath but it would take at least a year just to map them out." Celestia explained as she stepped closer to the hole. "This is why I'm sending a handful of guardsmen and you brave six underneath. With you I bestow the elements of harmony to defeat any kind of foe. We cannot allow this unknown force to release Discord once more."

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash said as she now brandished her own element around her neck. "Let's roll!" She flew down the small hole in dive until a loud yelp of pain was heard. "It's a bit smaller then I expected" the rest could hear her groan in pain.

As every pony shook their head they began their journey underneath following the distinct trail. It seemed the statue was dragged behind the captors so as to make a bread crumb trail. With the royal guards lighting a path with their horns it was all just a matter of time before they would catch up.

* * *

The world was dark for Uriel even though he could feel himself dropping at an alarming speed. The only thing he could see was the monster from before pulling him along this pitch black path. Uriel only snarled as he had other plans and going along like cattle wasn't one of them. Regaining some of his composure he swung his body and then released the hardest kick he could muster. It hit true as Discord flexed his hand in pain, enough that Uriel took the chance to free his leg.

"You foolish human!" Discord shouted out in sudden anger but as he tried to reach out for Uriel again a bright light was coming at the end of the tunnel. "If your not in direct contact with me you mig-" Discord tried but was cut off by the light soon became blinding and deafening. Uriel couldn't even scream as he was consumed by the wave.

* * *

"And I told you Fluttershy, can you really trust random moles and bats?" Rainbow didn't look too amused as the group waited at a fork in the tunnels. When they came to the fork they were mystified. The track they had been following has vanished. No prints and no drag mark.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but they all have pointed to the tunnel on the right" Fluttershy tried to stick up for her new underground friends although she was starting to falter. Rarity and AJ could only shake their heads.

"Captain?" One of the guards finally spoke up to break the tension.

"This smells of a trap. We stick together no matter what." Shining Armour voiced his order and Twilight couldn't help but smile as she watched her big brother. He was something truly to be proud of and knew that her new sister in-law would be happy. Taking Fluttershy's advice they traveled down the right as they tried to ignore Rarity's outspoken dislike of the dirt in her mane.

It was only ten steps in when there was a sharp yelp amongst the group. Everyone turned to the noise but only found the dark maned guard that had been watching their back was now gone. Not a single hair on his mane was left.

"Circle formation! Protect the elements of harmony!" The Captain shouted as he stood at the forefront ready to repel any attackers. Soon the girls found themselves inside a tight circle but no attackers showed themselves. Well none of the conventional sense as everyone heard Apple Jack give out a yell for help. To the horror of the group she was not being picked off or buried but instead was getting sucked under the floor just like quick sand.

"Hang on AJ!" The group tried to get a grip on whatever they could grab but soon found that nothing was left. Not even her favored hat.

* * *

"Curse you human!" Discord shouted out at the changelings below him. They whimpered slightly at the abuse but there wasn't much that they could do about it. They gazed upon Discord and his disgruntled state. "This is just perfect!" Discord said as he lowered his head to view the rest of his body still in stone.

"For someone cast in stone, you should be more thankful at your rescuer." A tall queen stepped in as her changelings rallied behind her. "Discord, we have rescued you from your vault and I performed the exact same spell that you told me to. Care to explain why your head is the only thing free?"

"Ah Queen Chyrsalis. How did your wedding fair? Oh wait." Discord teased with the queen and by the anger on her face he seemed to have hit the spot dead on. "Don't worry deary, there are plenty of ponies on the fields if you catch my drif-"

"Discord!" She screamed loudly to silence the statue before her. "Twilight and her friends are following us so I would like to escape without ending up like you" she snarled the last of her words out.

"Yes well you see, I may have left a simple itty bitty part of my consciousness inside a exotic species who is inside these tunnels. This small amount however has kept stored with in it all my power for..." He paused trying to find the correct words. "...Safe keeping" He finished with a grin.

"And now he is loose in these tunnels." The Queen finished the explanation her self as she turned to her changelings. "Find this Human and bring him to us immediately. Don't bother with the rest of the ponies!" She ordered as all her subjects nodded and ran off in multiple direction leaving only the Queen and statue Discord. "You better keep your end of the bargain Discord or I will do more then turn you to stone." Chyrsalis warned sternly as she eyed down the figure before her.

"You will get what you want Chyrsalis." Discord chuckled with venom in his tone. "He will love you unconditionally."

* * *

Groaning in pain is the only thing Apple Jack could do as she shook her head. Wherever she was it was dark and as she stood up she soon found herself stumbling in the dark. One particular rock groaned in pain as she misplaced her step. "Oh, pardon me" Apple Jack apologized before scrunching up her face in confusion. Last time she checked, rocks didn't make groans. "Who are you?" She stepped back and got in position to defend herself.

"Where am I?" A low and pained voice spoke out as Apple Jack could barely make the outline of the moving figure before her.

"'Ah said who are you? You better be answerin' or 'ah may not be too kind to ask again" AJ warned as she took a threatening step forward.

"Uriel" The voice spoke back quickly as it groaned again. "Now please just tell me where I am and how I can get the hell out." It spoke eagerly as the figure stood at full height.

"Well ah don't know any pony by Uriel" AJ said ignoring his own questions. "How do ah know you weren't the one who dragged me away from ma friends?" She asked not letting up her aggressive stance.

"Listen lady, I was at home when a creature from hell dragged me under my bed and into this, this cave!" Uriel responded with despair creeping in on his tone. "I'm scared, lost and just want to go home" The young man tried to plead with the voice in the room with him.

AJ hesitated for a moment before relaxing a bit. "Well if your a captive like me then maybe we can find a way out together" the pony tried to reason with the tall figure. "But you will be walking two steps ahead of me at all times, we clear?"

Uriel could only release a sigh from his lips in defeat. When will this nightmare end? "Fine. Would you care to tell me your name then Miss?" Uriel said as he fumbled in his pockets for his phone.

"Name's Apple Jack. Now let's hurry on outta here. Ma friends should be looking for me." She suggested and just as she was about to move forward a bright light blinded her along with a sudden gasp.

"What the hell are you?" Uriel shouted as he dropped his phone in slight panic. The phone dropped onto the dirt floor so the light could flash upright. This light finally exposing the truth to each other.

"What am ah? What are you!" Apple Jack took a step back as she could see Uriel for what he was. A being that stood on two legs and had short brown hair upon his head. Instead of hoofs he had fingers and thumbs.

Uriel had to breath for a couple of seconds as his mind tried to breakdown what was going on. A pony wearing a jewelry necklace and a cowboy hat was talking to him. If he hadn't meet Discord earlier he would have found this much, much more difficult to deal with. "I'm a human being and you're a talking pony" He spoke out not entirely sure if he was talking to himself or AJ.

"Well, Uriel, ah don't know where you come from but ah've never seen one of your kind before" AJ spoke as she tried to calm herself down. It took her a few moments but she eventually calmed down to take a step closer into the light of the strange small box thing on the ground.

Uriel did the same as they tried to examine one another. It was when Uriel offered his hand and a shaky smile that AJ smiled a bit.

"Well Uriel, it's nice to meet ya!" AJ shouted as she shook his hand with one of her hoof's. "Now let's get the heck out of here before trouble show's up" She mentioned as she bite down on the light source and began walking towards the only tunnel out of the room.

"That's my, oh never mind" Uriel didn't even bother as he followed after the pony. "Wait, what do you mean trouble?"

* * *

It had to been hours in Uriel's mind. They have been wondering the tunnels without a single sign of life and the battery on his phone was running low. Luckily he had rescued it from AJ's mouth after explaining it to her, she could only give him a small blush and an apology.

"Ah don't want to admit it but ah think we're lost here sugar cube." AJ said as she walked beside her new found traveling companion. After talking a while she found he was not a bad guy at all, if anything scared and confused. She could understand and soon started to talk a bit more freely with him. She looked up at him as the two stopped for a moment to rest.

"I hear you. It was supposed to be my first day off in months too." Uriel said as he turned off the light on his phone for a bit to save battery while they sat.

"Where do ya work?" Apple Jack asked as she sat beside him so she knew where he was at all times.

"A bakery and a kitchen" He simply said as he let out a long sigh. "Before the sun rises and after the sun sets is my work schedule"

"Well ah'll be!" AJ said stomping a hoof down on the floor. "You and 'ah have something in common. Breaking our backs working!" She said with a chuckle and to his surprise, Uriel began to laugh as well. "Maybe 'ah ought to hire you to work on the farm. This is our largest season yet since we added the new orchard!"

Uriel could only chuckle at the pony beside him. It's been a while since he could really slow down like this. Standing back up however he simply stretched his shoulders before looking back down at Apple Jack. "If we ever make it out of this mess I'll be happy to Apple Jack"

"Done deal mister!" She said as she spit on her hoof and offered it to him with a smirk on her face.

Uriel could only chuckle again as a smile was spreading before spitting on his hand and shaking her hoof. The happy moment was soon cut short as a familiar pain erupted in Uriel's mind. As if a thousand needles began to dive into his skin he could only shout. His eyes eyes shut tight as he fell to his side kicking up a small cloud of dirt as he did so.

"Uriel!" Apple Jack shouted in surprise as she bent down to examine the young man in his pain. She didn't know what to do as she tried to look around for what may have caused Uriel so much pain but soon found herself dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" She shouted finally running out of ideas as she tried to get him back to his feet.

"He's here Apple Jack" Uriel groaned as he found enough strength to get to his knees with the support from the pony beside him.

"Who's here?" She asked not understanding what was going on even as she tried to spot an intruder in the darkness of the tunnels. She was starting to get worried and kept silently hoping that her friends would show up in a few seconds to back her up.

"Discord" Uriel spoke as his mind was plagued with constant probing. He could feel the creature trying to gain some sort of foothold or possible inkling of knowledge. If anything, Uriel knew it was trying to find him again.

Apple Jack stood motionless for a few moments. She knew that alone she couldn't stand up against the creature. "Are you saying Discord was the one who brought you to this world in the first place?" She asked but soon found a hand was trying to push her away.

"Run Apple Jack." Uriel warned as he got back on his feet and leaned against the wall. "Run before he finds both of us" He simply said as he tried to push Apple Jack away again but had no luck. Instead he found a hoof push him against the wall.

"Now you listen here!" Apple Jack pushed a hoof into the human's chest as she stood on her two back legs. "ah've never left a friend behind and ah don't plan on startin' today!" She shouted at him and before she knew it was staring him down. The tip of her hat brushing against his forehead and some intent eyes looking down the young man until Uriel could only sigh in defeat.

"Ok, you win but for any future reference, I did warn you" He said as a satisfied Apple Jack dropped back down on four legs with a smile. "He's close by. I just don't know where." Uriel tried to explain what he felt in his mind but he was unsure himself.

"Well it'd be for the best if we can avoid him if we can until we get back up" She warned as she began walking down the tunnel again. She noticed he didn't say anything from behind her and as she looked behind her to check on him all she could see in the dark was a lifeless hand being dragged around the corner.

"Uriel!"

* * *

"Apple Jack!" Rarity called out as the rest of the ponies followed suit. It had been hours of searching for their lost companions. Not a single clue had shown up and some of the girls were starting to show it. "Where in Equestria could that mare have disappeared to?"

Just as Twilight put a hoof on Rarity's back for support they noticed something odd ahead of them. A flash of orange and pale yellow dashed past their view in the intersection on the tunnel network. What was even stranger was Pinkie Pie following it just behind saying "I found her!"

The group stood dumbfounded. Not only was Pinkie Pie at the rear of the group but now she was following the pony they had been looking for. Twilight could only allow a few seconds for her mind to try and comprehend another one of Pinkie's strange behavior before shouting "Follow that pony!"

The group of ponies gave chase as they could see a pink tail jump up and down in front of them. "Apple Jack!" They shouted and were overjoyed when the Apple Acres pony turned her head and smiled to see all her friends. "Where are you running off to?" Twilight asked as she finally caught up to the quick pony.

"They took Uriel! Thieving vermin!" She shouted before putting renewed energy into her legs that propelled her even faster.

"Who the heck is Uriel?" Rainbow asked as she flew just above the group. No one really had an answer for the Pegasus. Twilight had a hunch however that they were about to find out.

* * *

"Oh Uriel" A voice spoke out as the young man tried to clear the pain and cloudiness from his eyes. All he could remember was following AJ until his world went blank. Then he snapped his open in sudden shock as he was only a few inches away from the face of his tormentor.

"Good morning sleepy head" Discord greeted Uriel with a deceiving smile. He raised a hand to poke Uriel on the nose as he spoke "You have been causing me some trouble young man. Had you just sat still during our ride here we wouldn't be in this situation."

Uriel had enough of Discord to know better. "Oh, did I ruin your day Discord? Oh however could I repay you?" Uriel could only reply sarcastically as well as let loose a grin.

Discord could only laugh as he gave Uriel a hug. "You remind me of myself as a young guy in the world. Well maybe not too much of myself." Discord said as he rolled his eyes. The creature of chaos seemed to sit in deep thought for a moment until he simply shrugged his shoulders. "You can repay me however by giving me back what is rightfully mine but that however will need some sacrifice from you."

Uriel only arched a eyebrow in troubled curiosity as he waited for the explanation.

"Have you noticed anything different Uriel?" Discord spoke softly but the way his words came out it felt like they were scratching on the inside of Uriel's mind. "Would you like a mirror perhaps?" Discord offered with a small polite bow as he moved aside a few steps. Behind the chaotic creature was the cavern wall that had a crystal mirror. It was then that Uriel dropped his jaw in utter shock.

"What have you done to me?" Uriel shouted as he fell back while still looking at the mirror. Bringing up what used to be his hands where now hoofs. His pasty white skin was now a brilliant, white coat. In his mind he kept shouting at the impossibilities but as he looked into the mirror to see not only a horn on top of his head but the wings on his side it was getting harder to ignore. His usual short, brown hair was now a long deep, blue along with a fire red. "This can't be ha-" Uriel tried to stammer until Discord appeared beside the Alicorn and one finger pressing his mouth shut.

"Oh but it is Ury" Discord assured the tormented soul beside him. He couldn't help but cackle slightly as he could feel the last of his power just moments away. "Now let's get what's rightfully mine, shall we?" Discord asked as his hand glowed a sickly colour.

Uriel instead of being scared, he flared his nostrils in anger. Lowering his eyes he stared down the chaotic creature as he began to stand up on his new four legs. "What makes you think that I'm just going to give it to you?" Uriel said as he began to gather his courage under the anger that started to fire in his heart.

"Oh?" Discord started to applaud lightly as he watched the newly turned Alicorn with a small grin. "Am I insulting your deceased mother's memory?" Discord asked as his lip turned up around the edges in delight at seeing Uriel boil over with anger. "Who do you think plotted her death?" Discord asked as the chaotic creature floated a meter above the dirt floor.

"Discord, I swear I will destroy you!" Uriel threatened the creature before him as he gritted his teeth.

"The drunk driver that smashed into her on the intersection. Guess who got him recently divorced and his kids taken away?" Discord laughed as he twirled in the air with delight. He even dodged a sudden charge by Uriel. "Oh and your older brother! Guess who shut down an entire company and forced hundreds out of jobs? One of those desperate hundred that happened to shoot your brother while he was trying to do the right thing by protecting that innocent woman."

"Damn you Discord!" Uriel shouted and with all of his hatred focused directly on the creature who happily floated above the ground a bright glow started emitting from his horn. The sudden bolt flew fast as Discord's smile was suddenly wiped from his face as the bolt tore his midsection to pieces. What could pass for internal organs and blood was splattered against the crystal mirror in a display of a laughing face.

"Do you really think you can kill me that easily?" a voice echoed in the cavern room. It was followed by a cackle that only spurred more hatred inside of Uriel. "Now as much as I want to play with you, I do have a schedule to keep." The body of the desecrated Discord started to reattach body parts as the creature stood again to stretch.

"I'd rather die then see you gain all of your power again." Uriel said as he spat onto the ground. His dark red pupils staring down his opponent as he was getting ready for Discord's imminent attack.

"You just may little Prince" Discord said as he took a step closer and shot his own magic that surrounded the Alicorn's head. Discord's laughter filled the air as Uriel's vision began to darken. Discord watched as Uriel became unconscious and his limp body fell to the ground. "Now to gather my po-" He began until a purple bolt burned his left shoulder which caused him to grind his teeth.

"Discord!" A new voice shouted out and as the creature of chaos turned to face his new adversaries he smiled. Before him were not only the royal guards but the six ponies that had placed his body back into stone.

"Ah girls! I was wondering when you would show up. I missed you so much! Do you miss my chocolate milk rain Pinkie?" Discord asked as he began to float in the air. A small smile placed upon his lips and devilish intent deeply seeded into his eyes.

"Do I ever!" Pinkie said with glee until she noticed her friends staring at her. "I mean, I like white milk better!" She tried to fix her mistake with a sheepish smile. Rarity and Rainbow could only roll their eyes before placing their concentration back onto Discord.

"Where is Uriel, Discord?" Apple Jack stomped her hoof down as she tried to look around for the human but couldn't see hand or hoof of him. The group could only spot a huddled figure behind Discord. AJ could only grind her teeth slightly as she tried to guess as to what the chaotic being could have done to him.

"Uriel is dead." Discord spoke as he did a small barrel roll in the air.

The group of ponies stood shocked but none were hit as hard as Apple Jack. She just stood open mouthed for a few moments trying to comprehend it.

Discord couldn't help but hold his sides as his laughter filled the cave with echoes. "You should see the look on your faces! You barely even know the young man yet you are friends! Pathetic really." Discord said as he wiped away a tear.

"Ah'll make sure you'll never leave this place Discord!" Apple Jack shouted as she let the anguish of a lost friend slowly corrupt her. She could feel the tightening in her chest as she gritted her teeth.

"Well as much as I would like to oblige that wish I must depart!" Discord snapped his fingers. Discord disappeared with a small audible pop which left the group to look upon the Alicorn that laid unconscious upon the ground breathing lightly.

"Who is he?" Twilight said as she rallied her friends behind her but before she could do anything a small pebble hit her on the head. Looking up she soon found that maybe things could wait for another time. "It's caving in!" She shouted as the group were soon noticing the fatal boulders crashing all around them. "Every pony run!" Twilight shouted as she ran along with her brother and friends towards the mouth of another tunnel.

It was Rainbow Dash who noticed that they were missing one as she turned mid flight to see AJ carrying the Alicorn on her back the best she could but he was far from light. "I'm coming AJ!" Rainbow shouted as she flew back for her friend without a inkling of hesitation. Lifting part of Uriel's weight on her own shoulders the two ponies picked up speed as they dodged left and right to avoid any sudden death. It wasn't until the final boulder that crashed behind them that forever covered the mouth of that cavern room was when every pony was able to breath easily.

The group gathered around the unconscious pony as they examined him. He was slightly taller then Shining armour and had the largest wings then any Pegasus that Rainbow Dash has ever seen. "We don't have time for this." Shining Armour said as he gave the new pony a once over before turning. "We have to report back to Princess Celestia immediately on our findings." Shining ordered as his men followed without hesitation as they lifted the Alicorn onto their shoulders.

* * *

The group came through the large main doors as the Princess finished signing a paper before turning to the new interruption. With a smile she slowly walked up to the group "Welcome back my subjects!" she greeted. "Tell me what news do you bring about Discord?"

"I'm sorry Princess." Shining Armour approached as he gave a military salute. "Discord has escaped but in his stead we bring back something peculiar." Shining reported as he stepped aside so the Princess could get a better look at the Alicorn placed upon the the ground.

The Princess was shocked for a few moments before Shining Armour came up to her with a worried expression. "Princess?" He asked trying to break her out of the sudden expression.

"You said you found him with Discord correct?" Celestia asked the guard captain and he responded with a sharp nod of his head. "What has Discord done with you?" She whispered to the form below her as she bent low. She tried to nudge the sleeping form with her nose but it didn't move.

The girls watched with curiosity and confusion. They knew Princess Celestia was caring about her subjects but she seemed to know something no one else knew about this certain pony. "Pardon me Princess but I don't understand." Twilight asked as she took a step closer to her mentor.

"It's a long story Twilight Sparkle" Celestia answered but she stopped herself. "He is a special friend of mine that I thought lost to me." Celestia began to explain but before she could finish they all heard the figure groan below them. A circle began to form around the wakening figure as his eye lids slowly began to flutter.

Looking up the pony began to squirm and scream as his legs kicked. The royal guards rushed in and began to subdue the pony until until they heard a yell and a wave of red energy blasting them back. Guards flew past the girls as they slammed into pillars and walls alike. The white Alicorn began to stand as he looked around in terror. His nostrils flaring with heavy breaths, his eyes scanning all of his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" He shouted as he noticed the ponies staring at him with some fright.

Princess Celestia didn't move however as her face had taken on one of sadness and slight despair. "Calm down sir. My name is Princess Celestia and you are in Canterlot." The Princess tried to persuade the angered figure before her. It was easy to see that the pony felt more frightened then actually angry. Much like a animal who has been pushed to a corner and has no other option but to fight for his life.

"Where's Discord?" He asked again as his head waved left and right trying to examine every inch of the large hallway. His red and blue mane moved with each head jerk and his horn glowing a bright red. The wings were outstretched far as if to intimidate any who would oppose him.

It was Apple Jack that finally conquered the sudden fearful energy before her to recognized the voice. She took a step past her friends even though Rarity and Pinkie tried to stop her. "Uriel? Is that you?" the Apple Acres mare asked as every ponies attention was placed upon her.

The white Alicorn folded his ears as he eyed the pony for a moment. His opened wide as he recognized that hat and green eyes looking at him. "Apple Jack!" Uriel shouted with relief but refused to move a step from his spot. "Apple Jack, what the almighty is going on?" Uriel asked as one guard tried to take a step closer until the Alicorn sent a threatening bolt of red energy in his direction. The bolt fizzled upon a light blue energy shield as Celestia stepped forward with her own wings stretched.

"Uriel, I can understand that this must be all too sudden and frightening but we are not your enemies." Celestia tried to reason with the smaller white Alicorn. "Please try to understand. We want to help but you have to let us." Celestia asked once more with the kindest voice she could find within. Her smile directed only upon the stallion before her.

"Please Uriel." Apple Jack pleaded as she joined her efforts with the Princess beside her. Every pony watched as a few deathly quiet moments had passed before Uriel's horn which was alight with red energy slowly faded away. He let out a small sigh as he relaxed his four legs and lower his head slightly. "Thank ya Uriel" Apple Jack said as she stepped closer to the white Alicorn and placed a hoof on his back for support.

"Now," Celestia began as she walked up to the two along with the rest of the mares. "I think the rest of us will need a little catching up from you two" She said with a smile as she lead the group to a different room.

* * *

"That was some story" Twilight said as she let everything sink in. The group sat around a table with simple platter of food and tea. "So not only are you not originally a Pony but not even from this land." She tried to sum up but she knew it did it no justice.

Uriel sat between the Princess and AJ as he tried to fumble with the simple veggie sandwich. How these ponies did anything was beyond him. As the sandwich fell back onto his plate for what seemed like the hundredth time he could only pout as he let his fore legs slide upon the table.

The mares could only try to stifle their chuckles but Uriel only rolled his eyes. Trying to sit back up straight he turned his head back to the Princess who also turned her head with a smile. "So Princess, what are we going to do? I want my life back where I was a simple human trying to pass his exams to get into a good university." the white Stallion asked.

Celestia let the smile fade from her face and let it replace with something akin to sadness. Twilight couldn't help but to be sure something was amiss here. When Uriel would look away from the Princess Twilight would catch her mentor with the smallest hints of sadness. Twilight only manage to catch these subtle hints due to the time she has spent with her.

Before Celestia could answer however the tea pot began to move slightly. Everyone turned their gaze suddenly as the pot's lid moved and spoke! "Hm this quite the tea party you have here." a well known voice spoke as the tea pot turned on the spot as if to observe everyone in the room. "Why hello again Uriel!" it greeted the youngest Alicorn.

"Discord" He practically growled back as he clenched his teeth. Uriel furiously stared down the tea pot as if to expect it to attack at any moment. "Not man enough to show yourself?" Uriel asked as he didn't even bother to move from his seat.

"Do you take me for a fool little one?" The tea pot spoke back quickly. "Celestia," the pot turned to face the Princess. "did you tell your very special guest here?" Discord asked with a slight hint of playfulness on his voice.

Celestia didn't even bother to answer to the tea pot but instead remained silent. Her eyes focused intensely on the glass pot before her.

"Oh?" Discord said after a few silent moments. "You couldn't even tell poor Uriel that he's your very own son? Your own flesh and blood?" Discord asked as he finished with a sudden bout of laughter that caused the tea pot to shake until it shattered, spilling tea all over the table.

No pony could mutter a sound as every mouth was fully agape. Celestia could not even dare to look at the white Alicorn beside her as every pony stared at them. The only thing that was heard in the room was the steps that Uriel made for the exit.

"Uriel!" AJ shouted after him before looking at her friends who only nodded their head in agreement. The group stood up to chase after Uriel except for Twilight who remained firmly sitting across from her mentor.

"Is it true Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked as she slowly stood up to walk beside her mentor.

Celestia could only let out a breath she had held in herself. A single tear fell from her face as she only nodded her head. "I ask you of something dear Twilight that I thought I would never have too. I want you to lie to Uriel" She asked her student as she turned her head to look Twilight directly into her eyes.

"But why Princess?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Your son has returned to you! Shouldn't this be something to celebrate?" She asked trying to find something to remove this fog from her mind.

"No Twilight" Celestia said with anything but celebration to her voice. "For I have done something that still haunts me to this day. Uriel is better thinking he is just the human he wants to be" She tried to explain as she stood up herself knowing it was soon time to lower the sun. Stopping herself at the door she turned her head to her student mare. "Promise me Twilight Sparkle."

"I promise Princess."

* * *

Uriel was walking the streets with an angered expression easily showing on his face. The guards to the Canterlot castle just stood dumbstruck as the larger Pegasus Unicorn walked past without a word. Uriel's light blue and fire red mane easily swaying with each step as crowds of ponies gasped. Many bowed as if he was royalty which only caused his anger to rise.

"Uriel!" A voice shouted far behind him as stopped to see a group of ponies chasing after a trail that he left in the gathering crowd. He only huffed a breath as he ignored the cries. He began to walk away but it wasn't long until the group he had left at the castle were in front of him as the crowd gathered to watch.

"Uriel, you have to return to the castle at once." Rarity tried to plead with the Alicorn as she began to notice many of the eyes on them.

"Leave me be" He simply said as he tried to walk forward. Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow only moved slightly aside but the white Alicorn soon found himself butting heads with a Earth Pony. "Move Apple Jack" Uriel said again but his words fell upon deaf ears and eyes that would bore holes into him.

The earth mare moved but not in the direction Ury had anticipated. AJ moved forward with a determined focus as the brim of her hat pushed up against Uriel's face. The two ponies now literally butting heads were pushing each other in a physical match. The crowd began to whisper and talk as they watched the spectacle before them. Uriel tried to push the mare back but soon found he was in turn being pushed back. AJ was steadily taking steps to push him backwards.

"Now ah understand," She began as she didn't move her green eyes from his own. "this is all bein' a slight too much to be handling at once but running away ain't goin' to help sugar cube!" AJ tried to reason with the stallion. She gave one final push and found that Uriel had misplaced a step and in turn fallen onto his hind quarters. The crowd gasped as they watched a simple earth pony knock over a Alicorn.

Uriel stumbled to stand up however to quickly regain his foothold. He began to stare down AJ but found he had nothing to really say against her. He had always bottled up everything inside him and he had never really anyone to talk to after his father simply stopped living. Now that he has someone, or more like some pony, to talk too it seemed foreign. "I don't need help and I don't need advice" Uriel could only manage in a slightly more quieter tone then he had been using moments before. He turned to walk away before he heard AJ spoke.

"You promised" She said to Uriel's back.

"_If we ever make it out of this mess I'll be happy to Apple Jack" _The very words began to swarm in his head as he stopped his legs from walking. He let his head sink only so slightly as he was beginning to have a bad feeling. "Apple Jack I." Uriel began until he could feel a small poke in his chest. _Responsibility will never steer you wrong_. Uriel could only let out a small sigh as he was giving in to defeat again. Turning back to see the five ponies before looking at him with caring glances, AJ's pierced him the most. "Apple Jack, I was still wondering if you had room for one more on your farm."

Pinkie shouted with cheer as she bounced in circles while the rest of the mares let loose large smiles. AJ walked up to the Alicorn and gave him what he could only suspect was a hug. "Ah don't take too kindly to losing friends to Discord." AJ said as she took a step back with slight red in her cheeks and a small smile. "You're always welcome to stay with mah family and ah as long as ya work" She joked before turning to rejoin her friends. A stunned Uriel just behind her as things were flying in his mind faster then a fighter jet.

"It has been decided" The tall Princess Celestia announced as she stood in front of the large double doors to her throne room. Before her were the six mares and Uriel who still wore a unpleasant look upon his face. "Due to Apple Jack's family on vacation in Appaloosa for a week, you will be admitted there Uriel. At all times there will be two of you six to look over him since Discord obviously is still wanting whatever is locked away in his mind."

Uriel watched the six mares look at him with a smile as he shuttered slightly. He could only imagine what ideas these ponies had for their new 'Prisoner'.

"The train awaits for you seven." Celestia said as she smiled to her subjects below her. She watched as they turned towards the exit except for Uriel who still watched her with judging eyes. The group of mares finally noticed as they turned to watch the two white Alicorns look at each other. Twilight could see the despair growing inside Celestia.

"I no longer care if you are my actual mother or not." Uriel said as his stern eyes didn't move for even a second. "All I want is to go home Princess." Uriel said as he turned without waiting for an explanation. He passed the group of mares not even acknowledging any looks. The guards at the gate eagerly moved out of the way as Uriel lead the way. Celestia could only watch as the group disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silbern: **Thank you everyone for reading. I'm sorry if my updates are not as quick as you like but I'm trying to get them squared away as soon possible. I hope you enjoy and as always I enjoy any kind of criticism you throw my way.

The moon shined brightly as every star far above Equestria was like a bedazzling jewel. It was a serene beauty that simply installed silence from the white Alicorn that sat peacefully aboard one of the passenger train cars. His dark red eyes simply were locked upon the sky as he viewed from his window seat.

"An' you should of seen 'em!" A pony said beside him as she slapped her hoof on the edge of the seat with laughter. Applejack turned to her seat partner only to see the larger pony looking out the window with a peaceful expression. She watched for a moment wondering if she should disturb him but found that the option wasn't in her hoofs to decide.

"Oh Uriel!" A voice called from the seat in front of them as AJ witnessed Rarity's head poke over the top. "You must come by my shop!" The fashion designer suggested with over the top enthusiasm. "Royalty in my shop would attract everypony from Manehatten to Canterlot!" She said as she stared off into the far distance as possible design and fabric ideas floated about in her head.

"Now come off it Rarity." Applejack said sternly as she gave the disapproving look to her friend. "Both the Princess and Twilight already said that Discord's jus' messing with our heads." AJ tried to remind Rarity who only pouted.

"Besides!" A cyan Pegasi said as the mare floated over their heads. "I want to see how well a Alicorn can fly! We should race as soon as we get back to Sweet Apple Acres!" Rainbow Dash said with way too much enthusiasm that should be contained in one pony.

"Uriel?" Fluttershy asked as she only stuck half of her head up to see that the Alicorn never even moved his head to look at the other three.

"Uriel!" AJ raised her voice as she poked her seat partner slightly in the ribs. They watched as he jumped slightly and turned to see three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Oh sorry," He said as blinked his eyes a couple of times. He shifted awkwardly as he turned himself to look more directly at the mares "did I miss something?" He asked as he watched the mares look at each other with slight worry before resting their gaze back upon him.

"Are you alright Uriel?" Fluttershy squeaked out her question as she practically hid behind her seat. Rarity nodded her head along with the question as Uriel noticed everypony near him was soon listening in.

"I was just looking out to the night sky." Uriel said as he turned his head again to look out his window.

"Do you not have something like this on your own world?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered above the group crossing her arms. Uriel then noticed Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle also turned to listen in.

"We did." Uriel said as his expression saddened slightly at the thought of his own planet. After a few moments of silence he turned his head and noticed the mares looking at him mostly with curiosity. Letting out a sigh, the stallion continued "On my own world we have so much pollution and lights on our surface that it is becoming more and more difficult to see the vast space above us. I look out this window and the stars litter the sky! It's amazing!" Uriel smiled as he explained but there was a twinge of pain in his smile.

"I think I know a certain pony who would love that compliment." Twilight said as a more then a few giggles sounded off in unison. Uriel tried to understand but could only raise a eyebrow in confusion. "Princess Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna raises and lowers the moon Uriel. She is in charge of looking over Equestria during the night." Twilight tried to give the simple and short version of the night Princess.

Uriel could only whistle at the thought of having that much power. It made him start to think as he remembered Princess Celestia in his mind. He had the exact same white sheen to his own coat and even the same blue to his mane. The ideas that Celestia could possibly be his true biological mother and he was actually a pony was hard to understand. It was true that he was getting used to walking around quite easy and he could flap his wings slightly but it couldn't mean he was meant for this. He stared off into the distance as the mares who watched him for a few moments suddenly directed their attention to one of the train conductors.

"Time for light's out every pony!" He said only for a moment as he walked along to the next train car. Uriel only managed to catch a glimpse of the stallion but swore he saw a glimpse in his eyes, something out of place.

"Woo woo!" Pinkie imitated the train as she bounced towards the accommodation train car behind theirs. All of the mares and finally Uriel coming up last followed the Pinkie bounce machine as they each found their separate bunk beds. The white Alicorn gave the moon one final smile before the light died down inside of the cabin.

* * *

"He has what?" Luna shouted in protest as her hoof slammed down on the table. Across from her sat a distressed Celestia who seemed to have slightly puffy cheeks. "How could you let him just get away? Sister, he is your only offspring." Luna asked as the sudden news that had reached her seemed so far fetched.

"Too much time has passed Luna. He knows nothing of me nor the love of a mother that I could have given him." Celestia defended her decision as she placed a hoof down lightly on the table edge. "He wants me to return him back to his own world but after seeing him I'm not sure if I can." Celestia slightly gave in as a saddened look she thought was gone for good had returned.

Luna relaxed slightly as she had some time to breath and absorb. She could easily see the distress on her older sister's face and knew that she had to be supportive. "Sister, why don't I talk to him?" Luna asked as she tried to place a smile on for her sister.

Celestia thought of the idea at first and just as she was about to speak, three sharp knocks rang out in the room. "Enter." Celestia ordered as she turned to see Shining Armour open the door and give a crisp military salute before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Princess Celestia but we have a problem." Shining Armour announced as the situation seemed grave by the look on his face.

* * *

Applejack turned in her bed as she finally let out a small sigh. Turning to look above only to see a darkened ceiling. Only the rhythmic sound of the train and soft snores could be heard from the other mares and stallion.

"Applejack" A whispered voice came from the bunk above her as she squinted for a moment.

"Applejack" It called again keeping it to a low whisper.

"What is it Uriel?" AJ asked as she pushed herself up and rubbed one of her eyes. Figuring that the Stallion above her just simply wondered where the bathroom was, she pulled the bed sheet across to see Uriel's nose almost poking hers. She reared back suddenly at the closure with slight rush of red to her cheeks but before she could make a sound a hoof was placed over her mouth.

Uriel however never caught the moment due to the dark. "Come with me AJ." Uriel simply asked as he removed his hoof from her mouth and fumbled to get off the top bunk.

AJ quietly moved out of hers and placed her hat on top of her head all the while giving Uriel weird looks. She could see his head turning from side to side almost frantically. "What in the hay is going on?" AJ asked as she simply gave up trying to understand the Stallion before her.

"The others are gone Applejack" Uriel whispered with slight panic into AJ's ear before turning around to the other bunks.

AJ squinted slightly until she noticed he was right. Every bunk that was filled with her friends was now empty and dishevelled. A sudden panic started to fill her too as she took a step closer to Uriel's side. "Is it Discord?" she whispered quietly now frantically shifting her gaze to look into every dark corner.

"No. This is some one else." Uriel answered as he started to slowly walk toward the door leading towards the passenger car they were sitting in only hours ago. Pulling open the door slowly he peeked his head in only to find a empty room only lite by the moonlight from the windows. "Come on." He whispered back to an unsettled Applejack.

The mare just swallowed hard before placing one hoof in front of the other. The two moved a few steps in and stopped at the sudden sound of the far door opening. AJ could only feel herself being pulled to the side as Uriel tried to hide himself in the darkness of the seats. The Apple Acres pony could only follow suit as she huddled up tight to Uriel's side.

"Just these last two left. We even have an hour left until our rendezvous!" A deep voice spoke as it ended with a small cackling laugh. AJ and Uriel could spot hoofs stepping down the main aisle as the two ponies held their breaths and prayed. The two unknown ponies finally were only a meter away as the moonlight revealed them wearing the train conductor uniforms.

Uriel only remained quiet and prayed in his mind to whoever was listening that the two ponies would pass them by. He felt a sudden pressure against his left wing as he quietly shifted his head to see Applejack pressing harder into his side. Human or no Uriel knew what being frightened was like and simply looked into her eyes and gave her a small nod of his head. To his relief she seemed to settle slightly and gave him a nod back. The two pony conductors soon passed them and then into the sleeping train car. With a breath of relief Uriel got to his feet and walked into the middle aisle. His mind started to run through so many things at once it was hard to concentrate.

"We have to find the others!" Applejack let out a pleading whisper as she turned to the next train car door. She began a quicken pace not even looking back to see if he was following.

Uriel could only give out a small sigh, something he found himself doing too often as of late. He quickly caught up as the two opened the next door to see what seemed to be another sleeping quarters and staff train car. A deck of cards were displaced across the floor and after a few steps Uriel found himself stepping into something sticky. Picking one hoof up to smell he suddenly let his eyes go wide in panic. The moonlight showed the red trail leading into one of the private rooms and Uriel was thankful that AJ still hadn't noticed. "Stay here." the Stallion asked as he followed the red path before him.

"Ah don't think so buddy. Ah'm not letting ya out of my sight." Applejack tried to emphasize as she gave the stallion a stare before walking forward and noticed the one door. Her eyes watched as the train jumped slightly on the track and the door opened in result. The moonlight shined in and Applejack could only raise a leg in horror as Uriel stepped forward to block her view.

He could only look in disgust and revolt as the bodies of two ponies laid upon the ground. Throats have been cut and any recognizable organ that once belonged inside their neck was torn. The blood easily pooled upon the floor but the it seemed that these were not fresh kills. The images of massacres and murders rolled endlessly in the Alicorn's mind as he remembered his own kind. It was only the small whimper behind him that snapped his attention back towards the earth pony. He turned and shut the door with his rear leg as he examined Applejack just looking away. "Applejack, listen to me. We need to find the others." Uriel tried to gain eye contact with the mare.

Applejack tried to not let him see her sudden fright as she simply nodded. "Yer right. Ah won't let them lay a hoof on my friends!" the mare decided with sudden fire of bravery ignited in her heart. With renewed energy Applejack charged forward through the staff car and slammed the next door open only to find herself falling to the tracks below her.

"Applejack!" Uriel could only shout before he simply just bit down on the earth's pony tail and pulled.

AJ could only try to get a hoof hold as she witness the rest of the train cars ahead of theirs speeding ahead. It was all she got to look at before the mare felt a yank from behind and ended up on her rear. Shaking her head only to finally glance at the leading cars now far away in the distance. All of her friends were now speeding away and there was nothing she could do. Her face sank as she had let down her friends until a familiar sight was placed upon the floor before her. Looking up from her hat she could see Uriel only smiling a big grin.

* * *

The two princess sisters stood in the throne room as two injured ponies walked up and bowed to the best of their ability. Celestia and Luna could both tell that both of these stallions would be in the hospital for some time to come. "Please gentlecolts, what exactly happened?" Celestia asked trying not to sound to impatient although it was eagerly hanging off every word.

"We were walking towards the station when they struck, Princess" One of the earth ponies said as he took a hoof step forward. "They looked exactly like Coal Runner and Steam Runner from the Engineering department that we had our guard down. They dragged us into the alleyway and before I could do anything more they knocked me out." The one earth pony explained as he stepped back.

Celestia sat and thought for a moment thinking of who could be behind the sudden outburst of violence until the other injured pony spoke up.

"Excuse me Princess. There is one more thing that I could see before I was knocked out." He offered but sounded hesitant.

"Speak up then." Luna asked as she stood beside her sister eager to hear what other evidence could be brought to their attention.

"I swear I could see a flash of green before they changed into myself. It felt like looking into a mirror although my doctor said it may just be the thumping I took on the head." The pony said trying to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

Celestia and Luna let their eyes remain neutral and as the Princess thanked the two brave ponies for their service and hoped for their quick revival did she turn to her sister. "Changelings. I should have known better then to let them just retreat!" Princess Celestia said with sudden anger as she tried to think.

Luna started to think as well until it suddenly hit her. "Shining armour!" Luna called and the Captain of the Royal Guard came immediately with a salute. "Those men were in charge of the train your sister was on, no?" Luna asked only to get a nod by their loyal soldier.

"Then we have a train to catch!" Luna said with sudden excitement as she ran for the highest tower in the building.

* * *

The Alicorn and Earth pony ran amongst the dirt as they tried to catch up with the train. They were not even close as they watched it disappear into the dark but whenever Applejack would look up to the white Stallion beside her she would simply see him smile. "Why do you have that smile on yer face?" She asked as she took the lead.

"Those train tracks that are at the bottom of the cliff on our right. The train will be passing that right?" Uriel asked without actually answering the mare's question. His smile stayed securely on his face as he ran even with Applejack who had a shocked look on her face.

"Ya wouldn't dare." She simply said as the plan inside of Uriel's mind slowly made more sense to her. The white Alicorn just simply gave her a nod as he slowed down until coming to a full stop at the edge of the cliff. "But Uriel ya haven't even flown once in yer short pony life!" Applejack tried to protest at the idea but could see it was falling on deaf ears. She watched as he simply stretched his long wings to their full length.

"It's the only way Applejack. I owe you and your friends a great deal for getting me out of that mess underneath in the cavern." Uriel started as he wore a confident smile on his face. His dark red eyes holding a certain aspect that made AJ want to believe in him. "It's something taught to me by someone important to me. It's my responsibility now to help you get back to your friends."

Applejack was going to say something but was soon interrupted by a shout.

"I found them!" One of the false train conductors shouted as the stallion made a full run towards them. The blood lust in his eyes and the heavy breaths through his nostrils. It wasn't long until the other managed a sloppy excuse for a semi circle around the two. "Now be still you two. It will hurt less." One of the two fakes threatened before Uriel just laughed at them which made them stop for a moment in confusion.

Applejack was trying her best to look intimidating as she got ready for a fight but the Alicorn was making it tough as he simply stood there with a laugh. It wasn't until her stomach dropped that she knew what was coming.

"I hate to leave boys but I'm afraid I got a train to catch!" Uriel said as he made a quick turn and jumped off the cliff with a frightened, screaming Applejack clinging tightly. His wings stuck to his side as the two began to plummet to the ground. Whatever faith Uriel installed into the Earth pony was fading fast as she yelled for any Apple family ancestor to help her. Uriel kept his smile going as he let the moment consume him. He would always look at the birds in the sky when he would walk to work or back home. They flew in the air with little concern to their lives as they let the wind envelope them. There was a sense of freedom to being airborne that he could now start to understand.

Applejack felt a sudden jerk in their flight plan as she finally willed her eyes to open. It was Uriel's large wings that stretched far as she could feel their speed drastically dropping. It wasn't the smoothest ride and knew even Fluttershy could fly rings around Uriel but he still was making a gliding motion as the two slowly made their way to the bottom where the tracks laid.

"Um Applejack?" Uriel asked suddenly with a tone that didn't do AJ's nerves any good.

"Why do ah have a Feelin' that you're going to tell me somethin' bad?" AJ asked as she turned her head to see the ground quickly becoming more clear below her.

"I can't steer." Uriel simply admitted as he felt the earth pony squeeze tightly upon hearing the news. What made the situation worse was the sound of the train coming to meet their decent head on. It was at this moment Uriel began to doubt his idea of flight. It was the sudden movement below him that caught his attention. AJ had let go with her forearms as she now held her favoured hat in her mouth. She swung out and latched on to a nearby root that stuck out from the cliff face causing the Alicorn to make a sharp turn.

"Oh screw me." Uriel cursed his luck as his smile faded seconds before he crashed face first into the cliff face. Pain erupted from the impact as the Alicorn fell the small distance to where he hit his flank hard onto the ground. He didn't even have a chance to rub his behind before getting helped up by the mostly unscathed Applejack.

"Time to catch that train!" Applejack shouted to overcome the increasing noise of the locomotive. The two ponies began their run to gain momentum with the train that was still behind them but was catching up quickly.

"Oh Uriel! Applejack!" A familiar voice called out to the two. Both Uriel and AJ turned their head while trying to maintain their speed to see Pinkie Pie hanging off the edge. It wasn't the only thing that got their attention as they witnessed two dark coated ponies trying to fight the wind as they climbed closer to their pink target.

"We only have one chance Applejack!" Uriel shouted as they both jumped. Time seemed to slow for just a second in Uriel's mind as he witnessed AJ's mane whipping wildly for a moment until he hit the train side hard. It took him a few seconds to get a good hoof hold on the edge railing but soon pulled himself up. It was the rude welcome party however that gave him a straight punch to the jaw as he cringed slightly. An anger that began to fill his emotions as he turned to his attacker. It was one of the dark ponies that was after Pinkie and Uriel noticed upon close inspection that it actually had holes through some of it's body. Uriel however never gave the thing a chance to line up a second attack as he simply hurled himself forward crashing most of his weight into the creature.

The thing below the Alicorn tried to struggle but it seemed Uriel recovered from the tackle first. Without any hint of hesitation, Uriel struck down with his hoof and connected to what he suspected was now a dislocated jaw. He was never much of a fighter but even amateurs can throw lefts and rights. That was exactly what he had in mind as he just let loose a barrage of hoof strikes down upon his attacker. Uriel soon found his own hoofs were bloody but the dark pony below him was still breathing but defiantly unconscious.

"Uriel!" AJ called from behind him as the Alicorn turned to face her. She didn't seem to have a safe route either as she sported a few fresh bruises herself. The bouncing pink pony behind her however seemed happy as always.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone else?" He asked before he spat some of his own blood onto the train floor.

"One train car behind!" Pinkie said as she began to bounce towards the door opening for AJ and Uriel.

AJ nodded towards Uriel before charging into the next room ready to challenge anything that would hurt her friends. Uriel was right behind her and as he passed Pinkie he noticed a slight change in the pink ponies eye. The small green that faded quickly just like the train conductor before the kidnapping! Uriel tried to make a sudden stop from his run but it was no use. Pinkie Pie gave a hard kick to shove Uriel through to the next train car.

AJ could see all of her friends through the small windows that let the full moon's light shine in. They laid motionless upon the floor and as the Sweet Apple Acres mare ran to Rarity, who was closest, and checked for a pulse was soon relieved. The fashion designer pony was only unconscious and as AJ quickly learned by checking on the rest, so was everypony else. It was the pink pony she checked onto last that made her scrunch up her nose in confusion. "Changelings!" The idea finally clicked in as the mare turned to see a dazed Uriel with his head on the floor and his flank in the air. "Uriel, are ya ok?" she asked racing to his side trying to help the larger Alicorn up.

"Pinkie is." Uriel tried to stammer out as he held his head while sitting on his flank.

"A Changeling, ah know. Them buggers are keen on messing wit' yer head." AJ said as she tried to open the door only to discover it has been locked on the other side. "Hay sticks!" The mare cursed as she kicked the door with one of her forelegs.

* * *

"With not even ten minutes to spare!" The changeling commander said as he returned back to his native form. "Ponies are so easy to trick it is almost boring." He taunted the now trapped ponies in the car behind him as he went to look out the lead window. He spotted a speck in the distance which at first he ignored but he swore it was getting bigger. "What the hay?" He began to reach for his binoculars and as he pulled them up he soon found himself looking at a dark blue blur.

"The moon will engulf you for your crimes." Nightmare Moon said calmly before her horn began to glow.

The Changeling commander could only let out a blood curdling howl.

* * *

AJ and Uriel sat together mostly in the dark after more then a few attempts to wake their friends. They tried to ram the door but it seemed this iron car was more of a prison then anything else. The future was looking bleak and all the two could do was sit there in the dark.

"I'm sorry Applejack." Uriel spoke out softly as AJ turned her head to see the Alicorn had his down. "I was sure we could rescue your friends. Instead we ended up captured just like them." Uriel tried to explain with blame deeply planted into his tone.

"It ain't yer fault their sugar." AJ smiled as Uriel turned his head to look at her. "Every plan fails from time to time. Heck, if ah could count how many times Rainbow 'ad planned out aerial tricks that only landed that mare into the bush." AJ finished as she let out a laugh that pierced the room.

Uriel's frown began to hitch at the corners as he straightened out his back. Her light laugh seemed contagious to him although the setting they were in usually forbade it. He began to chuckle himself as AJ noticed his new smile. She was beginning to see him more as a pony then the mare had ever seen him as a Human. His fire red and sea blue mane seemed to flow almost naturally even through all the trouble they had been through. Unlike his supposed mother, Princess Celestia, his mane seemed to flow backwards as if always being hit by the wind.

Uriel let his smile widen as he quietly watched AJ examine him. "See something you like hm?" He asked as he chuckled slightly seeing the new found flustered expression suddenly donned by the mare beside him. "Well don't get used to it. As soon as the Princess finds that spell I'm going back to my own world." Uriel said with a sigh of relief even though the idea of going back to his own planet seemed far fetch from inside the train car prison.

AJ wanted to say something but only found herself opening and closing her lips like a dummy. Biting her tongue she simply let the moment go by with silence. She had considered Uriel a friend by now even though circumstances were constricting. The mare just didn't know how to say to a pony that maybe Equestria may be a better home then his old one on Uriel's Earth. She could see how much it means to him and should be supportive but was find it conflicting with her other ideas. Luckily a scream from beyond their locked door that peeled AJ away from her troubling thoughts.

Uriel shot up as quick as he could and prepared for any threat that could possibly come through the door. AJ wasn't far behind him doing the same as she prepared to defend both her friends and herself. A small metal clank was heard which gave the signal that the door was unlocked. Both Stallion and Mare lowered their head and readied to charge. With a creak the door began to swing upon and with that Uriel charged.

"Wait Uriel!" AJ tried to warn her friend as she recognized the large pony that just walked through the door.

Uriel slammed his hoofs down as he came to a full stop with less of a meter of space left between the shadowy figure and himself. It wasn't until the dark blue Alicorn bent down with a smile that Uriel increased his confused expression.

"You must be Uriel. It seems no matter where your hoofs travel, trouble follows." Princess Luna said as she took a few steps around Uriel and to look at most of the unconscious elements of harmony. She turned her body to look at Applejack who had bent low in a bow before she felt a hoof nudge her. "It is more then alright to stand Applejack. You two have gone through quite a night while under my watch. I'm just glad I made it here in time, wouldn't want my nephew to be captured less then twenty four hours since we have been reunited!" Luna laughed slightly raising a hoof to her mouth.

"I'm not your nephew." Uriel said with an irritated tone and eyes that told much more. The white Alicorn had stood and moved closer to AJ's side. "This place is not my home and I hope everyone could get that right." Uriel continued as he was now able to see Luna face to face.

The smile had faded from Luna's lips as she listened to her nephew and started to understand why Celestia was so distraught. The stallion before her was smaller then herself but easily counted as one of the taller ponies in Equestria. "Look at you Uriel!" Luna shouted as she donned her more frightening composure. "You are a spitting image of your mother and that fire red streak in your mane comes directly from your father." the Princess easily pointed out. "You were born here upon Equestrian soil and from here you should remain to live amongst your own kind!" Luna tried to reason with the white Alicorn.

"Even if I was born here this is no home to me!" Uriel spoke back as the effect of Luna being a Princess was never even put upon Uriel's thoughts. "My home is with my real father back on Earth where I study my nights away for school!" he started to shout until the two Alicorns soon found themselves butting heads if it were not for their horns.

AJ watched silently but worried none the less. Arguing Alicorns was really never in her usually day to day dealings in Ponyville although it was clear she had to interject. When the two arguing ponies stared at each other in anger she decided to make her move. "Come on you two. Surely this is not the place to argue about family problems." Applejack tried to calm down the situation and to her delight Luna nodded her head in agreement. The earth pony could wipe her brow and let out a sigh of relief.

"Their is a zeppelin coming along with a medical teaming shortly. From there we will personally deliver all of you back home to Ponyville as per my sister's directions." She decreed as she gave one last look to Uriel before turning to stop the train herself.

* * *

"What do you mean your special forces failed?" Discord shouted before slouching in his chair and a hand covering his eyes.

"It was a high risk mission and you knew it Discord." Chyrsalis defended her Changelings although she wasn't too happy with their defeat either. She didn't need others pointing it out however as she dismissed the news runner before her and turned to Discord.

"Are you kidding me?" Discord said as tapped quickly on his arm rest. "I could spit out more effort then your team could. It's lucky I'm here or otherwise this whole operation would fall apart and you'd still be a nopony in the wastelands." Discord teased the queen before him knowing exactly what buttons to push. By the look on her face he knew he had hit the mark.

"I could rule Equestria without you Discord. Maybe you should just sit there and let me do all the work so something can get done." The queen suggested as she was looking over plans and daily logistics.

"Don't worry my dear Queen. I still have my ace card stashed for the final deal." Discord said with devilish delight as he began to squirm in his seat.

"He's here?" Queen Chrysalis asked as her interest suddenly peaked. She turned her head to see her partner just grinning wildly as if he had already won the large pot at a poker game. "Where is he?" The queen asked again impatiently only to get a finger pressed against her lip.

"All in due time ma cherie" He said before letting loose a laugh that even shook Queen Chrysalis slightly.

* * *

Twilight could only groan as she sat upon the ground just outside of Ponyville where the royal zeppelin had landed. She woke up along with the rest of her friends without any idea of how she had gotten aboard a flying airship. It was the long explanation from both AJ and Uriel that pieced some of the story together. Her head ached but considering what they've been through she considered herself lucky.

"I bid you farewell ponies of Ponyville." Luna said as she began to walk back to the ramp leading up to her air ship.

Uriel only sat there uninterested and still slightly mad at his so called Aunt. It was the poke in his ribs that made him twitch and his wings slightly flutter as he turned to see AJ giving him a stern look.

"Go on, git." the mare practically ordered as she waved away Uriel with one of her forelegs.

The white Alicorn could only roll his eyes before walking up to the airship. "Princess Luna!" He shouted as he watched the night mare turn surprisingly to see Uriel approach. The mares from Ponyville watched with interest as their cheering came to a dead stop. "It has been pointed out to me that I may have been too defensive upon our first meeting." Uriel admitted as he finally let out a sigh. "Basically, I wanted to apologize Princess Luna." The white Alicorn said and feared it may have been too late for his apology as he watched Luna only keep her frown on her face.

It was the sudden smile on her face and the hug she placed around him that made the white Alicorn slightly jump. "Only on one condition will I accept your apology Uriel." Luna said as she broke the hug. Uriel squinted his eyes as he waited for the catch. "Call me Aunt Luna." The larger blue Alicorn said with glee.

"Oh come on!" Uriel begged as he also rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Ahem!" Uriel heard behind him as he turned to see all six mares wearing very large smiles. Was no pony on his side? Uriel simply slouched his shoulders and muttered some words that no pony could understand.

"I'm sorry Uriel, what did you say?" Luna said teasingly as she leaned closer with her own large smile on her face.

Uriel only let out another sigh knowing the only way he was going to get anywhere was by getting past this small obstacle. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," He paused as he looked back at his new friends who waited eagerly. "Aunt Luna." he finished as everypony in the vicinity erupted with cheer. Where the confetti came from was beyond Uriel as he was hugged deeply again by his Aunt.

As every Mare and Stallion waved to Princess Luna as she lifted off into the air they turned to head into town. It was quiet but everypony was not surprised as it was fairly early in the morning. After deciding that Applejack and Rainbow Dash was to take the first shift of looking after Uriel the three made their way to Sweet Apple Acres. Between AJ's yawning and Dash's poking and prodding at his wings Uriel couldn't wait to jump into bed.

"You can sleep in mah big brother's bed while he's gone." AJ said as she pushed the door open with foreleg. "As long as ya don't make a mess I'm sure he won't mind." She said as she waved goodnight heading to her own room next door.

Uriel laid in bed for a moment recalling all the crazy things that had happened to him of late. It was defiantly a lot more exciting then his life as a human and he had already made six friends but this wasn't his life. He fought with his inner thoughts until he simply gave up and drifted off into sleep letting the last of the moonlight cover over him.

* * *

"Sister!" Princess Celestia shouted as she ran up to gather the latest information on her son. "What happened? Where is he?" She let loose a barrage of questions all at once.

Luna only let her older sister see the smirk spread on her face. The dark blue Alicorn never even broke her stride as she made her way to the stairs leading to her bedroom. All Princess Celestia got was a "Uriel called me Aunt Luna!"

"How'd she do that?" Celestia thought as she quickly sat dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again" -Foo Fighters, Times Like These_

"Applejack!"

The orange earth pony dropped the last bucket of apples onto the cart before turning her head sharply at the call. Her ears perked up and she could tell instantly that it was Uriel and by the tone of his voice, not in a great situation. She took off from the main dirt road that lead through the Sweet Apple southern orchard dodging trees as she went deeper until she was confronted with the menace. Before her was a cyan pony dragging away poor Uriel by the tail, his hoofs digging in as they displaced the soil.

"Applejack!" the distressed Alicorn called out with relief seeing that possible rescue was only moments away.

"Now what in tarnation is going on here?" AJ could only ask as she relaxed knowing that her new friend wasn't being eaten by parasprites or sitting in poison joke. Rainbow Dash had already gained some altitude as her wings pumped furiously just to gain mere inches from the Alicorn below.

"Uriel is wasting his time with this ridiculous apple bucking! He needs to learn how to fly!" Rainbow Dash shouted after spitting out the blue and red mane from her mouth. Uriel just stayed still on the ground not knowing if he would need to hold onto a nearby tree or not. "Imagine how fast these suckers could go!" Rainbow quickly landed and with one hoof extended a white wing far just to hammer in her point.

"Ah'm sorry Dash but with Big Mac gone ah only have Uriel ta help." Applejack simply refused as she shook her head once but when she gazed back upon the pegasi pony she simply found large puppy dog eyes. AJ only rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the cart she had left on the dirt path. "Ah'll give ya thirty minutes tops then it's back ta work with the both of ya!" the Earth pony gave in knowing she had another chore to keep her occupied until she would have to call the Ponyville doctors because Uriel landed on something hard no doubt. This orange pony knew what happened when Rainbow Dash tried to instruct any pony on any thing.

Uriel stretched out one of his forelegs towards AJ but neither his pouting face nor movement stirred any rescue from his new instructor Rainbow Dash. With a sigh he simply gave in to his fate, he got to his four hoofs as he examined a beaming smile directed at him.

"Time to see these bad boys in action!"

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, why are we on a cliff face?" Uriel asked as he kicked a pebble off the edge and watched it descend until it finally hit the bottom which was over a hundred meters below. The Alicorn cringed as the thought of becoming that pebble seeming highly unsought for.

"I want to reenact your time with AJ and the train. You said that you jumped off a cliff and then began to glide which is amazing considering you have no experience." Rainbow started to explain as she flapped her wings in exercise. "For starters we will see if you can really flap those wings correctly like I showed you. Go!" She shouted as if it was a race.

The white Alicorn only let out a sigh before the stallion closed his eyes and began concentrating on his task. The two feathery wings stretched to a comfortable position as Uriel opened one eye to spot Dash giving him a head nod.

"Now flap! Give it all you got!" Rainbow ordered and with a bright smile she found that her student not only was executing perfect form but the gust he was pushing backwards was amazing. It was defiantly something you wouldn't want to do in fragile glass shop.

A small smile started to grace Uriel's face as he could feel his muscles working in unison. Each beat of his wings seemed to lift his spirit ever higher. Each inch that he was rising in the air that much more free from any earthly shackles. This however was when Uriel's eyes opened in sudden shock as he looked down to see he was now hovering a few meters from the ground. "Ah crap! Help Rainbow Dash!" He simply shouted in panic but when he looked around for the cyan pegasi he found himself in despair.

"You're doing great!" A sudden Dash appeared close to his face as the pony grabbed a hold of Uriel's fore hoofs. "Now angle your wings slightly, that's it!" Rainbow instructed with cheer as the white Alicorn found himself slowly propelling himself forward. "It usually takes Pegasi a few days at least to get to this process! I guess there is a special knack in you that you've kept hidden away there eh Uriel?" Rainbow joked as she let go of her student to his dismay.

Between panicking and just trying to comprehend anything Rainbow Dash was saying was his simple want. The want to simply bind his wings to his sides, never to try flying again and the other want to soar all across Equestria. It was simple to see which was winning as the stallion narrowed his eyes and leaned slightly forward. The large white wings soon began to pump quicker and Rainbow only watched as her expression went from overjoyed to worry.

"Ok there tough colt, foal steps at a time" The mare tried to warn him but soon found her student flying not only pass her but picking up an incredibly amount of speed. "Uriel wait!" She shouted before picking up speed herself "Oh my gosh, AJ is going to freak!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was trotting down the road towards Sweet Acres with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. With only slight overcast in the skies and a nice breeze that rolled over the hills it was starting to seem like a fantastic day. A sudden blur of white streamed past her as the studious unicorn waved her hoof in greeting "Hello Uriel!" She said as she kept up her speed until coming to a dead stop turning her head sharply to the Alicorn flying away.

"Twilight!" a voice shouted out as a cyan pegasus pony landed nearby. "Have you seen Uriel?" Rainbow asked quickly as she motioned her head everywhere as if to be expecting a blue and red tail sticking out of a nearby bush. "Please tell me you haven't been instructing Uriel, a possible Alicorn royal, in how to fly. The ability of flight that is now directing him straight to the centre of town?" Twilight asked before turning and getting ready to run.

Dash had already went into a hover before placing a hoof on her mouth trying to think of a way to make it sound less critical "Umm. Yes?" She shrugged. Twilight didn't even bother answering in any manner except for a dead on run towards the centre of town.

This feeling was indescribable! Uriel could only hold a large grin on his face as he sped over the soft packed dirt road beneath him. Small dust tornadoes would raise and die just as quick but the white pony didn't pay them any mind. He had already conquered slight turning but at his speed he found it harder to even move from his current flight path. "Must. Slow. Down!" Uriel now let some fear into his tone as he lowered his wing speed but that moment found him stumbling. Turbulence soon turned his steady flight into a continuous cork screw.

"Help!"

* * *

"I'm telling you Thunderlane, the only way you will have any chance with that mare is if you go and talk to her!" A light tan pony said sternly to the black coated stallion beside him. The two had been waiting for the mayor for a good twenty minutes but both also knew she already had plenty to deal with.

"That may work for you bud but for me it's like trying to figure out a one thousand piece puzzle in under a minute. Damn confusing." Thunderlane admitted his mare problems. "My tongue knots up and my left wing does this nervous twitch that makes me look like a complete Arse!" Thunderlane almost shouted as if the embarrassment from past experiments lived in his head.

"Hey!" A donkey shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Thunderlane said lowering his head slightly as if to avoid any imminent objects flying his way.

"How about if I take you out for a night of drinking huh?" Starburst asked as a large grin graced his face. It was that same grin that made Thunderlane squint his eyes with distrust to his best friend's idea. "I swear we won't end up in Manehatten again!" Starburst said followed by a nervous chuckle.

Thunderlane was about to say something until the stallion heard what sounded like a plea for help. Raising an eyebrow in confusion he looked around for only a second until there was a sudden crash that filled the room with dust and debris. The two stallions coughed furiously until the cloud of dust settled and their eyes adjusted to the sight before them. "That can't be." Thunderlane stuttered as his eyes were wide in shock.

"What in the hay is going on here?" Mayor Mare slammed her office door open in anger to the disruption only to let her jaw hang open. She spotted the large hole in the town hall ceiling first and then the culprit second. "Is is is that?" The mayor stammered as the older mare tried to comprehend what was going on. "Well don't just stand there! Help the Prince up!" The Mayor ordered the two pegasus ponies who were standing dumbstruck until the Mayor caught their attention.

Thunderlane and Starburst only nodded as they bolted to the white Alicorn's aid. After a few moments of getting the poor thing to it's hoofs and a slight shake of it's head did they get to see him fully. Standing taller then even the resident giant Big Macintosh and wing span that would make any mare pegasus flutter, he was defiantly Prince material in their eyes. The thought brought on their wave of bowing as the mayor took a hoof step forward before bowing herself.

"Are you ok my Prince?" The Mayor asked as she stood from her bow, a slightly confused look still gracing her face. Thunderlane and Starburst walked up beside the Mayor with equal expression of awe and confusion.

'Play it cool Uriel' the white Stallion thought to himself as his vision started to regain normality. "Why yes!" Uriel slammed one of his hoof's down as if to hammer his point down. "Could one of you please point me to the nearest bathroom?" the Alicorn asked with the best royal voice he could muster and to his desperate delight he was shown to a door only a few hoof steps away.

"Well that was odd, especially for a prince." The Mayor noted out loud as both pegasus ponies nodded their head in agreement. "Did any of you happen to catch his name?" the elder mare asked but instead of the answer she wanted, the town hall was soon filled with the sound of a certain pony vomiting from within the bathroom.

* * *

"Ah trusted you to keep watch over him for less then thirty minutes!" the Earth pony shouted in anger as her legs carried her in haste to Ponyville.

"Hey! We were doing fine until your coltfriend got cocky and bolted towards town!" Rainbow Dash tried to shift the blame on the missing Alicorn. She hovered slightly over her running friend making sure to keep the same speed.

AJ gave the flying mare a quizzical expression as Ponyville was coming into view. "Uriel is not ma coltfriend! Jus' a friend Dash." Applejack shot back her remark in a defensive tone before picking up speed, her head lowered so her hat could cover her face.

"I may not be a egg head but I have noticed the looks you would give him when that stallion looks away." Rainbow said as a small grin was slowly appearing knowing she hit the target. Rainbow Dash has known Applejack for a long time and knew that stubborn earth pony only loved one thing beside her friends and family, the apples. "Heck, it might do you some good to focus on something besides the farm for once. Maybe wrap yourself in some nice Alicorn attention."

"Rainbow!" Applejack shouted as her level of embarrassment had peaked. With cheeks a blazed with red she simply lowered her head again as her eyes focused hard. The two ponies entered town and to their astonishment it was slightly deserted.

"It's almost lunch time, where is every pony?" Dash asked as she spun in the air until she witnessed a pony trotting close by in excitement. "Junebug!" Rainbow shouted as she flew to the mare, AJ following right behind her. "Where is everyone?" Dash asked the orange earth pony who simply smiled back.

"Heya Dash, Applejack!" Junebug greeted. "You haven't heard? There's a Prince at Sugar cube corner attending one of Pinkie Pie's parties!" She explained as she trotted to Sugar Cube Corner herself.

"Uriel!" AJ and Dash said in unison as their eyes widened in realization. Without even saying goodbye they ran towards the famous bakery only to see a large crowd of ponies waiting at the door. Out of them all they already spotted Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy. "Girls!" AJ shouted as their heads turned to see their friends.

"He's inside but we have a slight problem." Twilight explained as she raised one hoof to point towards the door.

AJ tipped her hat downwards as she let her serious eyes come out to play. "Not fer much longer we won't." AJ simply said as she pushed through the line as the ponies tried to reject the new comer. When they turned to see AJ however they thought better of it as they simply moved aside. AJ found herself inside as streamers soon were caught in her hat and some dance music played almost covering up the pony chatter. "Uriel!" Applejack shouted at the top of her lungs while simultaneously slamming one of her hoof's down.

The white Alicorn stopped mid dance as the music was also abruptly halted. All eyes soon focused on the farm pony but hers was solely on the stallion who was dancing adjacent to Pinkie Pie. "Ah need to borrow yer kitchen Mr. And Mrs. Cake. Come with me Uriel." AJ asked nicely although her tone betrayed her.

"Uh go right ahead Applejack." Mrs. Cake just nodded her head unsure exactly what was going on.

After the door shut behind the slightly frightened stallion he knew he was in for it.

"Ah trusted ya not to do something foolish Uriel!" AJ had lowered her voice but the anger was still present as it showed in both her eyes and tone.

Uriel reeled slightly knowing he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry Applejack but I couldn't stop! You wouldn't be blaming me if you knew how flying feels!" Uriel tried elevate some of the pressure off of him but to no avail.

"Ya don't understand Uriel!" Applejack rejected his statement flatly. The earth pony was looking deep into the Alicorn across from her and almost forgot about his situation. Letting in a deep breath then breathing out AJ tried to calm herself down. "Ah need your help at the farm Uriel. Ah trusted you because ah thought you knew what it was like ta have work come before anything else in life. Apparently ma trust was misplaced." AJ said with sadness etched on the edge of her voice. Her eyes dropped to the floor before leaving out the back door of the kitchen.

"Applejack!" Uriel shouted as he ran to the door but AJ didn't even bother to turn to look at him. The Alicorn planted his rear right on the door step and let his head droop. Her words stung deep, deeper then he had ever expected. Uriel raised his fore hoofs so he could look at them which turned to disgust and anger. "I didn't want any of this Applejack! I just wanted to go home!" Uriel shouted even though he knew no pony was listening. Storming off in the opposite direction of the earth pony went a confused and angry Uriel who fought with his inner thoughts.

"I just wanted to throw a party to welcome Uriel to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie pouted as she rested her head in her hoofs. Rarity placed a hoof on the pink pony's back as Twilight walked out onto the road looking at AJ walking off and Uriel walking off in the other direction.

"Ok girls we need a plan. Uriel trusts only Applejack to any extent and we will need his trust if we are to protect him from Discord." Twilight started to think as her eyes rested on the two Pegasi ponies. "Dash! Fluttershy! Go catch up with Applejack and try your best to cheer her up. The rest of us will follow Uriel and try to convince him to return to Sweet Apple Acres. Let's move out!" Twilight finished her rough plan as the mares raised from their dreary state with confident faces. Fluttershy and Rainbow beat their wings as they took off after their distressed friend while the rest ran after their new friend with hope in their hearts.

* * *

Uriel watched as the sun was setting on the horizon and instead of enjoying a dinner he was sitting under a tree. He wanted to scream but found no energy for it nor the will. All he wanted was a one way ticket back home where he would pick up his fathers empties in the morning and slip a fifty in his wallet to help with groceries. Hell, he even missed the snob that came in the morning for a coffee and a bagel! This pony reality was just something so vastly different he found himself torqued inside.

"Ah beg yer pardon gentlecolt but are ya lost?" A voice spoke up from behind Uriel which made his eyes jump open in surprise and his wings fluttered for a moment. He recognized the accent and for a moment thought it was AJ but the voice sounded different. Turning his head he then noticed a small pony, probably a child, looking up at him with a big ribbon on her head. He was about to say something until the filly jumped in the air with surprise before bowing her her head to the ground, something Uriel recognized all too well. "Ah'm sorry fer bothering you yer majesty!" She said before taking a few steps back.

"Wait!" Uriel spoke out not exactly sure what he wanted from the young one. "I'm no Prince. You don't have to bow your head to someone like me." Uriel tried to put on his best comforting smile to try and convince the filly as he witness one of her eyes open up to see the laying stallion looking at her. "I promise I don't bite either." Uriel added with a chuckle thinking that if it worked for kids on his planet then he assumed it may for this one. His plan seemed to work as the filly walked up beside the pony and gave him several funny looks tilting her head from one side to the other.

"Then why do ya have both a horn 'nd wings? Doesn't that make ya royalty or somethin'?" She asked suddenly full of questions which made Uriel's smile grow slightly larger. 'Curiosity seems to be something ever child has no matter the species' Uriel simply thought to himself. "Granny Smith told me that if they have both a horn 'nd a pair of wings then their something special." She explained and the thought bothered Uriel.

Although he could see Princess Celestia and _Aunt_ Luna being nice ponies to their subjects, what does being born with something make you better or worse then others? So what if you have no wings nor a horn? "I'll tell you what I think, miss?" Uriel asked raising an eyebrow at the filly who now laid beside him.

"Name's Apple Bloom! Nice ta meet ya!" the mare introduced herself with excitement.

Uriel was a little dumbfounded for a moment before it clicked in that this filly had to be related to Applejack in some way or another. "Well Miss Apple Bloom I think what makes a person," Uriel paused for a moment as he thought his words out. "I mean pony. I think what makes a pony great is what's inside of them. If you want to fly with the birds then believe in yourself." Uriel tried to sound as inspiring as he could considering he knew how impressionable youngsters can be.

Apple Bloom laid there as she stared off into the sunset. "Ah don't really want to fly but ah think ah understand. Ah want ma darn cutie mark though if ya have anything special fer that?" Apple Bloom smiled with high hopes in her plea.

Although Uriel had no idea what a cutie mark was he shook his head knowing he probably didn't have any. Apple Bloom let out a sigh of defeat but she knew it was a long shot. "What are ya doing out here then Mr.?" Apple Bloom followed suit as she asked for his name in a similar manner.

Uriel could only chuckle as he watched the sun slowly disappear behind the mountain curtain. "My name is Uriel, glad to meet you." Uriel answered the easier question first knowing the second one was slightly harder to explain. "Well, I made a friend upset due to me being stupid and not thinking everything through."

"Is this pony yer special somepony?" Apple Bloom fluttered her eyes feeling that she may be able to make use of her matchmaking skills once again!

"Special somepony?" Uriel said confused until he made a few connections in his head. "Oh. Oh! No, no, no Apple Bloom. She is not that kind of pony to me." Uriel tried to deflect the conversation subject away even though his embarrassment slightly flustered to his cheeks to betray him.

"Ah ha! So she is something special to you!" Apple Bloom said as if finding the final and conclusive clue to a great mystery puzzle.

"Whoa now Apple Bloom. She's kind and has a good personality about her but it would be way too sudden for something to happen." Uriel put that idea of the Filly's to rest. He then raised his head high in confusion as he contemplated dating a pony.

"Apple Bloom! Come on back!" A voice called out as the small filly quickly stood and cursed to herself. "Ah'm sorry Uriel but my big brother is calling for me. I hope you and your special somepony work things out!" the filly called out before running through some bushes.

"Thanks I suppose?" Uriel asked the darkness as the sun was now hidden and the moon was high in the sky. After an hour has passed and the air grew with a slight chill did Uriel notice a soft glow coming from the trees.

"Uriel! Dear, what are you doing out here?" Rarity ran up as she held a lantern with her magic so it was suspended slightly overhead. "You absolutely must come to my boutique to warm up. Hurry now." the white mare ordered as if the Alicorn had no opinion in the matter. She poked and prodded him until he finally gave up and stood with the now victorious fashion designer. The two made their way out of the wooded area as they noticed two ponies who jumped with excitement upon seeing the stallion.

"I'm sorry Uriel!" Pinkie Pie practically pounced Uriel but instead of wearing a frown he simply smiled to her as he continued walking with the pony on his back.

"It's alright Pinkie Pie. You found me wondering the streets and invited me in to the shop. If anything, you helped me." Uriel said trying to wash away any blame that may still linger in Pinkie's conscious. The last thing he wanted was any of these girls to feel like it was their fault.

A sudden landing of blue and pale yellow diverted every ponies attention. "I'm so so sorry if we are interrupting" Fluttershy apologized before the other ponies could even say a thing.

"Applejack is calm now but she isn't too happy no thanks to you!" Rainbow Dash trotted over to Uriel as she gave him a look directly in his eyes that spelt 'You're Scum'.

Uriel however never backed away but instead held his ground, his eyes never trailed from Rainbow Dash's. "Where is she?" the Stallion asked with purpose and motivation in every word.

Fluttershy took a few steps forward "She's in the south fields by one of the large hills with only one apple tree on it."

"Thank you Fluttershy." he thanked as she gave a squeak for a thanks. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you girls today. I know you have your own lives and looking after me is probably more then annoying." Uriel turned to thank the other mares who simply smiled.

"Don't mention it! Maybe next time we can throw an awesome party for all of Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie suddenly grew excited as she trotted in circles naming the supplies she would need and the ponies she would have to send invitations too.

"Applejack is good at picking out the good apples from the rotten ones Uriel." Rarity started as Twilight walked up beside her. "That includes ponies as well. Your a friend to us Uriel and if you need help we are never far from Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said as she gave the Alicorn a slight nudge.

Uriel took that as his cue as he turned towards a mare that needed to hear his apology. His wings stretched far as the mares stepped back giving him some room before their manes were blasted back with the sudden gust of wing signalling Uriels lift off.

"Don't crash!" Rainbow Dash shouted after the Alicorn before turning to Rarity. "Tag, your it. I'm done looking after the _Prince_."

* * *

AJ sat at the base of the tree as she gazed at the night sky. Not only had she over reacted on Uriel but she turned on her friends with pent up frustration. She didn't even get a quarter of the total work load she was expecting to get done today. So far Applejack could agree that the day was not one of her best by far as she kicked away one of the close by apples with her fore leg.

The apple she had just kicked away landed in front of her as she looked puzzled for a moment before turning her gaze upwards to see a soft smile on Uriel's face. AJ replied in kind with a smile as Uriel had taken a seat beside the earth pony. There was a long moment as neither pony spoke but instead gazed upon the night sky.

"I'm sorry AJ." Uriel finally spoke to clear the air although he wish he had something better then a simple apology. On the flight over he had an entire speech ready for the earth pony but it didn't matter for squat when he saw her. Uriel waited for any kind of response from the hard working farm pony but instead got something he didn't quite expect. The orange pony simply moved closer so their sides were touching. Uriel turned his head to see the physical contact but simply got a hoof on the side of his face to push it back to looking at the sky. "Um Applejack?" Uriel asked slightly confused.

Applejack just sighed before moving back to her original position. She didn't know why she even bothered but instead steeled her nerves to say her apology. Then it happened as she opened her eyes in surprise. Uriel sat right beside her now so his warmth could be felt through her coat. A wing then wrapped around her side as if a blanket was suddenly pulled over her. A soft smile graced her face along with a slight blush of red.

'Uriel you dog.' Was the only thing that ran through his head as he remembered movies where guys would stretch in the movie theatre and then reach around the girl. He simply copied the move with his wing and as he watched the earth pony smile at him he knew he hit the right chord. The rest of the night was something else as the two made their way back to the house with laughter. Uriel was just retelling the part where he crashed through the roof for the third time when the two ponies came up to the house door.

"After you Madame Applejack." Uriel said as he bowed while opening the door. AJ just chuckled as she walked in but was caught dead in her tracks as she witnessed something shocking. "What's wrong?" Uriel asked with a smile until he walked in after the mare to witness one old mare sleeping in a rocking chair and two others staring.

"Uriel's special somepony is Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted with surprise and cheer.

"Eenope!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** All my apologies to everyone of you! This took much longer then I planned due to my mild writers block and family reunions. With that said I really do hope you enjoy! Reviews are more then welcome and I welcome constructive criticism!

* * *

It was so very cold. Every part of his body ached or was simply numb from any feeling. He wasn't exactly sure where he was or how he got here but knew it couldn't be anything good. He could only hold himself in a tight ball against the stone floor and hoped this torture would simply go away.

"Hunny, it's time for breakfast."

The figure laying upon the ground squeezed tightly to the point where he could feel his fingers dig deeply into his skin. The images and voice haunted him as her sweet words echoed in his head. Like scratching against his last, crumbling defence he tried to hold strong but for too long he depended on the sweet relief of the bottle. The man tried to cry but found he had not even enough energy nor water in his body.

"Please look at me dear. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted but his voice was scratchy and his throat burned. He didn't dare to open his eyes only to see the same blackness that was his cell and not his lost love.

"I'm here to stay this time. I'll never leave you again."

He could only whimper as the cracks in his mighty defence spread and widened. His eyes slowly opened only to see what he knew was there. Blackness, as if this stone room was a black hole, consuming everything and everyone. There however was a small light amongst the blackness as the figure turned his head. He started to whimper at the sight as he couldn't believe it.

"Take my hand dear."

"Michelle? How can this be?" The cowering figure tried to speak clearly but his body suffered under each word. He uncurled and crawled to the woman before him as she bent low to meet him with her dark brown eyes. Her soft hands cupping his unshaven cheek and her smile seeping hope deep into the man's broken heart. "I missed you so much."

"I know hun." Margret simply replied as she wrapped her warm arms around the suffering man. Her hum filled the small room as the man only smiled brightly.

Discord smiled as he watched the spectacle. For one thousand years he had planned this out and now everything was falling into place except for one final puzzle piece. The smile wiped from his face as he knew that the only problem was now Uriel. Equestria would have been consumed by a veil of chaos by now if it wasn't for that stubborn colt. There was too much fire in Uriel's heart that no doubt came from his father. "I was more of a father to Uriel then he ever was!" Discord shouted at himself as his inner thoughts tugged at already tense nerves.

The act was rewarded with a few awkward glares from a few changeling guards but they were otherwise quiet.

"Who watched over the small foal for over one thousand years? Me!" Discord harshly whispered under his breath to himself as he simply watched the cell door close behind the short haired brunette woman. The two walked away from the cell without a word until they climbed a large spiral staircase that was carved in the stone.

"We cannot stay here any longer Discord." The woman simply stated as a short green wave covered her form and the tall Queen Chyrsalis emerged. She stretched her wings with a few flaps before looking back to Discord with some concern in her eyes "Celestia has sent multiple special forces after our tail and I already have lost many hives to them. We are running out of places to hide." She simply stated their tactical position as she lead him to the command and control centre of her latest hive.

"Do not worry so much queenie." Discord tried to sooth any worry from her constant stare. Ever since they have been working together it has been constant nagging from her but he had for seen it. "We have the conduit and I am ready to begin the assault. Do you think you have a strong enough grip onto him?" Discord asked although he had seen more then enough to answer his question.

"This situation is different Discord." She spat with distaste as if just tasting upon a bad meal. "The love he is showing is twisted and desperate. If my changelings were not dying, I would never let any of them touch such energy."

"But isn't it great?" Discord shouted with glee. "With this we can defeat both friendship and Princess Celestia. Chaos will rule and your changelings will never be hungry again." Discord explained the future ahead of them as he tapped a map below him. The paper began to curl and whither as if it was a beautiful flower finally coming to it's end.

"For my sake, I hope your right." The queen said as she didn't lose her composure or joined in on the cheering. "I do not think Celestia has it in her heart for another stone coffin. You will be executed."

* * *

Uriel had been staring at the moon for over an hour now as he laid upon a hay stack. Apparently Big Macintosh wasn't too happy to find not only was a stallion staying with his younger sister but that there was now rumour of a relationship of the more intimate kind thanks to Apple Bloom. The punishment? His new room as the eaves inside the barn that had a single window and some amount of hay for bedding. He knew Applejack wasn't happy with the change of residence but he did his best to calm every pony's nerves by simply accepting and even thanking the large red stallion. How could he blame Big Macintosh for getting protective over his little sister? Uriel knew his older brother would do the same in an instant if he smelled any kind of trouble.

A small rumble echoed from the depths of the Alicorn's stomach as he remembered his last meal being breakfast. He could ask for some food from inside the family home but the smallest chance of even offending the already on edge farm stallion seemed like a bad idea. His only option it would seem to be is to start munching on his bed. The whole eating hay thing still struck him as weird but it had a nice taste to it all things considered. After the small snack he simply lowered his head upon the small bed with deep red eyes searching aimlessly into the night sky thinking about life.

"Excuse me?"

Uriel's eyes shot open from their sleepy state as he lifted his head suddenly. For a moment he thought he was just hearing things until he heard a knock on the large barn doors one floor below him. The Alicorn merely scrunched up his nose in confusion before leaning out the window and seeing Big Macintosh holding something in one hoof. "This is your barn you know." Uriel said as the red stallion jerked his head up to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ah know it is. My Ma and Pa taught me to respect others personal space however so ah knocked. Can ah come in?" The red stallion below explained before asking permission to enter. It was a few moments as Big Mac watched Uriel disappear from view then heard the pony pulling the door from the inside.

"Come on in I suppose." Uriel welcomed as he took a few steps off to one side to let the earth pony in. He watched as Big Mac had entered the darken interior of the barn and setting the round object he now held in his mouth down onto a nearby barrel.

"It ain't much but it's dinner left overs." Big Mac said calmly before dropping a single saddle bag from his back and taking a seat.

Uriel tried to understand the sudden reverse in the red pony's attitude but his stomach however wanted the covered up food. The Alicorn simply closed the barn door and sat across from Big Mac as he nudge the towel off of the plated food. Uriel however paused for a moment as he noticed two eyes staring at him through the dark. "Why are you suddenly bringing me food and acting so calm? It seemed like you wanted to kick my hide back to Ponyville less then an hour ago." Uriel asked as he waited for the impending answer with mixed feelings himself.

"Applejack had told me over dinner that you're in quite a predicament." Big Mac completely avoided the question posed to him as he leaned over and started rummaging through his saddle bag. "Eat up. It was Applejack and Apple Bloom who saved some of their meal so you could eat." Big Mac explained with out a hint of emotional attachment or intent of a verbal attack.

Uriel sat back suddenly now feeling a large pain of guilt. The mares saved some of their own food so he could eat tonight just didn't sit right with him. Looking down on the full plate of food he could tell they would have barely anything left for themselves. The Alicorn raised his vision again to see that not only did Big Mac have a wooden pipe in his mouth but had just blown out a large puff of smoke that slowly dissipated.

"What?" Big Mac spoke with smoke blowing out of his nostrils. "Is our food not good enough for you?" the red stallion asked keeping a even tone which Uriel was more shocked at.

"I can't accept your food knowing the girls are going to bed hungry." Uriel simply said as he mentally punched himself in the stomach and slid the plate towards Big Mac. The Alicorn could only watch the earth pony as he blew smoke out one last time before dumping the ashes onto the wooden floor and stomping on them with his fore hoof. Uriel only watched silently as Big Mac gathered both his saddle bag and the plate of food.

"You'll be working for your food tomorrow." the large earth stallion said before shutting the barn door behind him and made his way back to the family house leaving a hungry and confused Uriel. Stepping inside and placing his saddle bag down he soon found himself under the glare of AJ but the crimson stallion showed no surprise on his face.

"Where'd ya go with yer dinner Big Mac? Did you go and try to intimidate Uriel into leaving?" Applejack asked with slight more aggression then she realized. She had watched him for the entire dinner as she explained what happened since she left for Canterlot. The red stallion had lost any anger in his expression after Uriel left and simply sat at the table in normal silence. After everyone ate he simply got up and grabbed his still full plate of food. AJ couldn't help but think something was up with her older brother.

"Eenope." Big Mac simply replied as the pony went to the table and began munching on his dinner.

AJ stood dumbstruck for a moment as the dinning room was quiet between them. She knew her brother better then anyone and being angry or outspoken was never one of his strong suits. Heck, AJ was still slightly surprised at his outburst when she found them back home unexpectedly early from their trip to visit cousin Braeburn. Giving up on trying to understand the red stallion she simply rolled her eyes and went to check on Apple Bloom.

Big Mac simply sat at the table until he heard the hoof steps of his younger sister going upstairs. Knowing he was alone he could finally slouch his body slightly and let out a deep sigh he had been holding in.

"You'd have done yer Daddy proud today Big Mac." A old voice said from the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Big Mac turned his surprised head to see Granny Smith holding a soft smile on her face. "My husband put the same fear into your Dad when he started showing interest into your Mom. The poor colt was scared witless but never gave up on that mare."

Big Mac could only return the same smile as he gazed back down at his food. "Ah just wish he was still here to have the honours himself. Ah still remember when Applejack was born that he'd be practising his angry look." the red stallion gave a small chuckle as he remembered his father fondly. "Do you think AJ actually likes that pony? Ah know she's one of the most honest ponies ah know but she's never really had a coltfriend before." Big Mac turned his head to the corner of the room where Granny Smith had started to rock in her chair.

Granny let out a soft hum as she thought about the question. "Love is a difficult thing ta understand considering it has too many forms. Ah guess we just wait an' see what happens youngin'." The old mare simply suggested as she began to rock in her chair with her eyes shut. "Now what about your love life?" She asked with a snicker as she opened one eye to see a shocked Big Mac.

* * *

Apple Bloom sat at her window as she gazed at the barn where the eaves drop window was open and a white Alicorn head had been laying close to the edge. Hearing her brother get angry like that scared her slightly as she was used to Big Mac being one of the most soft spoken ponies in Ponyville.

"What are ya doing little miss?" A voice said behind the small filly as she turned to see a grinning Applejack. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Ya got school in the mornin' ya know." AJ said as she walked over to her younger sister to see what she had been looking at. She instantly spotted the white coat that belonged to none other then Uriel. Applejack couldn't help but let a soft smile escape unknowingly that a small filly was watching her.

"Do you like Uriel?" Apple Bloom asked as she witnessed AJ's cheeks change a few tints of red.

"We're just friends sugar cube." the hat wearing pony responded as she quickly beat back any embarrassment. "Why do y'all keep asking them silly questions any how?" Applejack shot back her own question as everypony was starting to suggest that since she was now better friends with a stallion that wasn't related with her that it was some sort of romantic involvement.

"Well for starters, your only friends are the girls in town and besides that your working on the farm." Apple Bloom started to explain her reasoning until AJ hastily jumped in.

"So ah'm busy on the farm and don't have time to chase down colts like Rarity, what of it?" Applejack defended herself as she gazed down at her younger sister who didn't look too impressed with her retort.

"And whenever Uriel is involved you always seem to have a smile on your face. You look happy that's fer sure." Apple Bloom simply explained her observation as she leaned out the window and shouted at the top of her lungs "Good night Uriel!" Apple Bloom waved . The two Apples watched as Uriel's head raised at the voice and he simply waved back at the two.

After tucking in Apple Bloom and returning to her own bed Applejack knew she had a few things to think about. It wasn't like her mind was going to let her sleep anyways as she remembered Uriel's apology while siting under the apple tree quite clearly.

* * *

Uriel rolled in his bed with some hay hanging out of his mouth as he gazed out the window to see the sun still had yet to rise but it was defiantly on it's way. He stretched his forelegs as he flapped his wings and landed outside the barn with a soft landing. Gazing at the Apple family house he noticed it was dark and quiet which he took as the cue that he was the only one up.

This only meant more free time for him as he let loose a large grin and flapped his wings. The gusting winds built up as the Alicorn began to gain altitude. As both the barn and house shrank below him did he lean downward into a dive where he angled his body and wings to use the falling momentum to pull off a clumsy turn. He knew he probably looked more like a fool then an actual aerial god but who was there to watch him? This was his time to release some tension after everything that happened to him recently!

Big Mac had simply just watched the whole thing from his window. From take off to nose dive he had watched without uttering a single word. The white pony simply did a barrel roll in the air as the large wings flapped harder to gain speed and altitude. The red stallion just continued to watch until he heard a creak from behind him. Turning to find his younger sister Applejack there he noticed a weird expression on her face.

"Is that who ah think it is outside?" AJ simply asked with a defeated sigh. Big Mac gave her a weird look but judging on yesterday's tale involving flight he wasn't surprised.

"Eeyup." Big Mac calmly replied in his usual tone as he turned back to his window to watch another flip.

"Ah thought that darn colt knew to keep his plot on the ground this time!" AJ said with frustration as she walked up beside her brother to witness another dive bomb but to their shock he never deployed his wings. The two earth ponies eyes went wide as the white pony was dangerously close to the ground. "Uriel!" They both shouted in panic only to find that the pony deployed his wings in the last second to gain just mere meters of breathing room that could have been a large splatter on the ground. With a breath of relief shared by the two siblings they watched as the white Alicorn flew up to the window sill and began to hover.

"Good morning you two." He said with a smile unknowing what was coming his way. A hoof smacked him over the head as AJ leaned out the window with a red stallion trying desperately to stop the mare. "What was that for?" Uriel asked in pain as he retreated from the window and rubbed the side of his face that ached.

"Ya scared the living daylight's outta me!" Applejack replied as Big Macintosh was finally able to pull her back in. "Now come by the barn. We have a long day ahead of us." She simply ordered the hovering pony who stayed farther away from the window then he was moments ago. AJ then left the two stallions as she made her own way to the barn.

"Is she always like that?" Uriel asked towards the quiet Big Mac who gave a small chuckle.

"Eenope."

* * *

The white Alicorn crumpled to the ground as he panted heavily. The amount of cart's he had been hauling for Applejack was almost insane. He wasn't sure if it was torture or AJ's own way to make him suffer for scaring her earlier. There was a shining light however that had picked him off his weary feet for he had heard words that made him want to do barrel rolls.

"Breakfast time every pony!"

Uriel gathered with the rest of the Apple family as the large breakfast was displayed before his eyes. It may have just been hay and assorted other greens but he could only see gold. Apple Bloom only laughed as she watched Uriel scarf down his fair share quicker then most. Applejack could only shake her head with a small smile before joining in with her younger sister in laughter.

"Apple Bloom!" a shout was heard outside as the young filly that was sitting a moment ago beside Uriel had jumped up with a large smile.

"Ah'm coming girls!" She quickly grabbed her own small saddle bags and made for the door.

"Take Big Mac with you dearie!" Granny Smith said as the young Apple filly stopped in her tracks. She turned her head with a pouting face.

"Ah'm sorry Granny but Ah'm busy in the north field." Big Mac said as he helped clear the table.

"I'll take her to school."

Everyone turned their head to see the Alicorn raised a hoof as a volunteer. By the weird looks he received however it seemed like some sort of far fetch idea. Granny gave a look towards Applejack but then smiled as an idea filled her head.

"Sure then sweetie cheeks. Make sure ya come right back though ya hear?" She ordered at the Alicorn who gave her a crisp salute back.

"This is going to be awesome! Everyone will be so jealous that ah have a royal escort to walk me to school!" Apple Bloom hopped out of the front door as she wore a large smile across her face. It was at that moment that he witnessed two more fillies who wore equally large smiles until they saw the large pony before them. "Don't worry girls! Uriel, this is Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell, my best friends." the Apple filly explained as the two small fillies recovered from their bow to royalty.

The white pony could only smile as he began to walk behind the girls until Applejack was soon walking beside him. "I thought you were doing chores with Big Mac?" Uriel asked raising one eyebrow in curiosity but never lost pace behind the fillies who were eagerly chatting away about some crusade.

"And let ya be alone? Not on your life sugar cube." AJ said as she nudged sideways to bump into the larger pony beside her. "Besides, Princess Celestia had told me that ah have ta keep two eyes on you at all times. You know you've been a heck of a hoof full since coming here right?" She stated as the three fillies were now more then a few steps away from the two older ponies.

"Yeah about that." Uriel said as he stretched out a wing and wrapped it around Applejack like the night before.

"Hey now!" She said in shock as she jumped left to escape his wing but not quick enough to escape his chuckle. "Are ya crazy? What if some pony saw that?" She said stamping her foreleg down in protest.

"Aw, is poor Applejack embarrassed to be caught in my embrace?" Uriel mocked her as he continued to walk after the fillies. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind being close to me while under the moonlight." Uriel mocked her again as he added some laughter this time.

AJ only huffed as she ran to catch up with the stallion. "Last night was nothing but a friendly gesture! It was slightly chilly out!" Applejack protested as she turned her head to look away. She absolutely refused to let Uriel see any shade of red on her face.

"So it was just a friendly gesture?" Uriel asked but any hint of previous mockery or laughter had died away. His voice carried a much more serious tone to it that made Applejack turn to see his eyes had also lost that glint of happiness he had moments ago.

The two ponies walked together for a moment in awkward quiet as Applejack tried to come up with a reply. It was her honest nature that wanted her to say that maybe friendly wouldn't be the best to describe the events from last night. She knew her heart lifted when she watched Uriel but knew better then to reveal anything. He was human and she was a pony. Simple facts were her only defence and that's what she planned to use. "Yes Uriel. Ah also plan to help you get back home as any good friend would." She tried her best to explain along with her best shot to cheer him up.

Uriel only turned his head and gave her a smile but he knew his heart wasn't in it. It was like a fish hook was trying to tug Uriel in a different direction. He wanted to be human again but he felt as if he was leaving something important behind if he did depart Equestria for good. It was shocking to admit it but he had already made more friends in a few days then he had in years back on earth. Everything about Ponyville and it's inhabitants just seemed so inviting to his conscious.

Applejack was feeling the schism inside as she read Uriel's smile like a book. She turned her head to the fillies who simply waited for the two accompanying pony's that seemed to fall behind a considerable distance. AJ could only thank the young crusaders in her thoughts for the possible distraction of their talk.

"Are you two having a lovers spat?" Scootaloo asked with a turned head of curiosity. The other crusaders simply let a big grin out as they watched both older ponies change a few shades of red in embarrassment.

"Ah told you Apple Bloom. We're just friends!" AJ defended herself as she tried her hardest to fight the back stabbing of her cheeks. Applejack swore to herself that if she heard one more thing about her in love with the pony standing close to her side she would go berserk.

"Actually, we were just discussing our next date location."

AJ turned her head in shock as she let her jaw drop. Uriel stood strong with a small smile on his face and half closed eyes staring at AJ as if love struck. The orange earth pony could only stand dumb struck and lost for words as Uriel's hoof touched the bottom of her mouth to close it.

Three squeals erupted from the fillies as they jumped in excitement. They made a mad dash towards the school house that was beyond the next ridge. Their cries filled the air as Uriel only chuckled with amusement until he turned his head to see Applejack glaring him down.

"Now what in the blue blazes was that about?" She practically shouted at the Alicorn who kept the dreamy gaze upon the mare. Instead of fear or cowering he simply chuckled again before trotting after the girls who almost reached the school. AJ was far from done however as she quickly caught up "Word's gonna spread all across Ponyville now that Ah'm dating some fancy pants Prince from Canterlot!"

"I'm hurt Applejack!" Uriel put one of his forehoofs to his gut as he let his tongue hang out. "That blow has shattered thy heart in tiny pieces. Oh woo is me for thy girlfriend has broke my spirit and soul!" Uriel finished as he posed a dramatic pose of internal pain, a hoof draped over his eyes.

"Any more fancy word's from ya an' Ah'll give ya a smackin'" Applejack warned as she tipped her head his way with a intense gaze. She couldn't believe how Uriel could just say something like that out into the open. "Now can ya please be explaining yerself?" AJ pleaded as Uriel broke out of his dramatic pose.

Uriel just let out a deep sigh before looking at Applejack with a softer expression "I was thinking about what you said a few moments ago." Uriel said as he began to walk towards the school with AJ right beside him. "When Princess Celestia finds that spell and I'm sent home I won't be able to see any of you again. I didn't really notice at first but I've made more friends here then I ever thought possible." Uriel tried to explain his thoughts while an attentive Applejack just listened. "So I decided to have some fun with you ponies while I still have a chance too. That includes maybe getting to know some of you more then others." He gave her a wink which was responded with a surprised cough as if AJ had something caught in her throat.

"Applejack! Uriel!" a voice shouted out that broke the two from their conversation to look at a smiling Cheerilee and none other then Rarity. "I've heard from some chatty little fillies that a certain cowpony has lassoed herself a bed warmer." Rarity teased as she hide a chuckle behind one of her hoofs. Cheerilee just smiled before taking a step forward "I think you two make a lovely young couple. It wouldn't hurt to have role models like you in Ponyville."

"Oh and to think of all of us here in Ponyville, Applejack is to become the _Princess_!" Rarity said as she only laughed more upon the realization.

Applejack just stood stunned with her hoofs cemented to the ground. Her worst fears have been confirmed as she turned her shocked expression to Uriel who only winked at her for support. Was no pony on her side today?

"Ok Rarity, before Applejack explodes from embarrassment maybe we should get back to the farm." Uriel put up his hoof with a soft smile trying to defend AJ. "It was nice seeing you again Miss Cheerilee. We will be back later to pick up Apple Bloom." Uriel turned his attention to the soft spoken teacher as the three fillies came up with a crowd behind them.

Applejack just watched Uriel as he interacted with the class. Snips and Snails sat under the shade of two massive white wings spread out above them. The three Crusaders sat on one wing while more sat on the other. Each small filly and colt had a large smile on their face as they asked what seemed like a rapid fire questionnaire. The orange earth pony only let a soft smile grace her face as she continued to silently watch unbeknownst to her the a certain fashion pony had taken notice.

"So when exactly did you turn on your charm dear?" Rarity asked in a quiet tone so only Applejack could hear.

The farm pony snapped out of her gaze for a moment as she looked to her side. "We are not together Rarity. He's just yankin' yer leg." AJ explained calmly as the two watched the Alicorn chase some of the children around the playground. "Don't get me wrong Rarity, he's a nice guy and easy on the eyes if ya get mah meaning but he's still."

"Human?" Rarity finished Applejack's explanation as the Earth pony gave a nod in agreement. Rarity was quiet for a moment as she thought of the situation her friend was in. "It's strange don't you think?" Rarity said with a small smile as she nodded her head towards Uriel. "For a pony who only wants to return to his own home he seems quite happy right here. Now I'm not one to try and convince anypony against their own will to stay here but maybe it's for the best. Perhaps Uriel is actually Princess Celestia's son?" Rarity suggested with her banter that AJ was more then used too.

The farm pony only stood there and nodded her head as she thought deeply on the conversation. Could she actually tare away Uriel from the home he wants to return to just for her selfish reasons? Her head hung slightly lower as she felt deep guilt just thinking about such an option to keep a friend with her. Was Uriel actually getting that close to her without her noticing?

"Well maybe we can find out more tonight at the party!" Rarity said with cheer as the idea popped into her head.

"Wait, what par." AJ tried to asked with confusion until she had a face full of confetti.

"Yippee!" A loud shout erupted as Applejack suddenly realized that it could only mean one pony. "Your invited to a great party! Today we welcome a very special guest. Uriel is to be our special visitor that we all enjoy! So please come and enjoy the treats as every pony does suggest! All we ask is that you don't bring your corduroys!" Pinkie Pie stood breathing heavily after her song introduction.

"Corduroys?" Uriel asked as he joined the mares conversation, the class finally herded back into the school house by Miss Cheerilee.

"Oh! Applejack here wore thee worst pair of." Rarity tried to explain until a orange hoof covered her mouth.

"Shush you." AJ said more as a plea then anything as she turned to Pinkie Pie who hopped in place with excitement. "Now what's this here about a party fer Uriel?" AJ asked as Uriel now stood beside her.

"It's simple you silly filly!" Pinkie said as she finally managed to stand still for an explanation. "Since the last party didn't end with such a great note I decided that a much larger party was needed!" the excited mare explained which received smiles from everypony except AJ.

"Ah'm a terribly sorry Pinkie Pie but ah still have plenty of chores to do. There's no way ah can fit both in even with Uriel's help." she explained as the mare shared a frown with Uriel.

"We figured you'd say that Applejack!" a new voice shouted as Twilight Sparkle approached followed by smiling Pegasai. "I had a feeling you would be busy today so I gathered the girls together and we all cleared our schedule to help you out." Twilight explained as she was flanked by the rest of the mares.

AJ could only smile at the generosity of her best friends. Uriel stood tall beside her and nodded his head with a grin. "Well thank ya kindly girls. Ah hope yer ready though, there's a lot of hard work ahead of us!"

Although Rarity would complain now and again due to the minimal amount of dirt that approached her spotless white coat the group managed to finish the chores at record time. Uriel even managed to get some practice in flying control as he helped stack the storage crates behind the farm. He beamed with pride as even Rainbow Dash gave him a nod of approval.

"Thanks for everything. We sure needed it after some ponies lazy day of flying and getting inta trouble." Big Macintosh thanked the mares until he gave Uriel a stern look which made the Alicorn look off to the side with guilt. The red stallion simply left it at that as he began to walk back to the family house to get cleaned up.

"Thanks again girls. It sure did make mah life easier and to top it all off, we get to go to the party!" AJ said with a smile on her face. The earth pony gazed to her property and gave a whistle at everything they did.

"Well it was our pleasure. It wouldn't make a great welcome party especially if the guest of honour wasn't there!" Twilight chuckled at the idea of it. "It would also make Princess Celestia and Princess Luna happy as well to see you Uriel." Twilight added with a smile until she watched Uriel's expression change.

"Oh." Uriel simply said as he gazed to the girls who were now staring at him. "She's coming huh?" The white stallion simply asked as his tone easily conveyed his less then eager mood.

"Ok Uriel. Ah know Princess Celestia and you have not seen eye to eye. Heck! She may even be your mother!" AJ tried to explain and before Uriel could protest the possibility of the older royal mare being his mother AJ continued. "But the Princess is still trying ta help ya! Yer going to have to buck up and start showing her some proper manners or Celestia help me!" Applejack threw on her threatening voice as she took a hoofstep closer to the stallion that had backed away a step.

"Alright, alright." Uriel gave in with a sigh as he witnessed a triumphant Applejack standing strong before him. "She's no mother to me though. I won't be stupid and deny some of the evidence before me that she may have given _birth_ to me but I'll be damned if she was ever my mother. That boat has sailed long ago." Uriel said as he reclaimed his own ground slightly. He just watched AJ nod which worked for him.

"Alright you two lovers, we will see you in a couple of hours!" Rarity called to the two ponies as the rest of the mares departed to prepare for the party.

"We're not lovers!"

* * *

The music blasted out of the speakers as a unicorn with sunglasses threw on another track for the ponies who danced nearby. It almost seemed like the entire town of Ponyville was invited as Pinkie Pie examined with cheer at all the smiles spread around. Vinyl Scratch had the music going and Sugar Cube Corner bakery had plenty of treats assorted out to nearby tables. When the Mayor had heard that a welcoming party was being thrown for Uriel and that both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were invited that she let Pinkie have rights to throw the party at the town square. There was something missing however but she couldn't quite place her hoof on it.

"Where's Uriel?" Rainbow Dash asked as she turned her head left and right unable to spot the larger white Alicorn.

"Or Applejack for that matter!" Spike mentioned as the group of friends gathered. "Oh wait I see them now!" The small purple dragon pointed out as they witnessed the two walking together. They watched as the two shared a laugh before joining the group.

"I'm sorry if we're a bit late!" Uriel shouted as Applejack and he joined the circle.

"Oh was something or somepony should I say, keeping you busy?" Rarity asked although her mischievous gaze centred onto AJ.

"Very funny. We just lost track of time after taking Wiona out for a walk." Applejack explained with ease as she gave Rarity a playful turn of her head. Looking around she failed to notice two of the more special guest "Have the Princesses not arrived yet?" AJ simply asked.

Twilight shook her head but still held onto a smile. "They should be arriving shortly however so maybe we should introduce you to everyone in Ponyville!" Twilight suggested as she pointed to the nearest group of chatting ponies.

"Thanks but I'm not much of a conversationalist. I rather just party a bit with you ponies before heading home for the night." Uriel refused politely with a hoof waving the idea away. He noticed however that maybe he never had any option as Pinkie Pie had suddenly gathered many ponies to them. "This is Thunderlane, Berry Punch, Ditzy Doo, Lyra, Bon Bon..." Pinkie went on and on as she explained each and every ponies name. Uriel gazed over to the mares for assistance but only got snickers and laughter for support.

"Oh, poor Uriel." Fluttershy said as she examined the rapid fire introduction of every pony in Ponyville.

"He's doing pretty good for a non-conversationalist!" Twilight said as she let out another snicker of laughter. "Which reminds me, I've been hearing a rumour of a certain young couple in Ponyville." Twilight turned her head towards Applejack who suddenly went rigid.

How could she have forgotten! All of Ponyville has probably heard of her love rumour for Uriel. "Ah ain't dating that pony!" AJ defended herself knowing that all of her friends were looking at her.

"I thought you two were closer then that. I'm sorry for thinking wrongly." Fluttershy quickly apologized as she seemed to sink from view before Rainbow denied her from backing up anymore.

"Wait one second Applejack." Twilight asked calmly trying to defuse the situation. The lavender unicorn could tell that AJ had been previously been poked at for the same thing. "Do you like being around Uriel for company?" Twilight asked as the rest of the mares listened for an answer.

"Why of course ah do!" Applejack replied without hesitation.

"Does your family mind him being around or perhaps dislike him?" Twilight quickly asked her other question.

"Well Big Mac is a little defensive but Granny and Apple Bloom seem to like him enough." AJ said after a moment of thinking.

"So your brother is getting protective over his little sister? Check." Rarity said with an affirming nod.

"Ok last question Applejack!" Twilight said as the mares were now crowding more closely then AJ then she remembered. "Do you find Uriel attractive?"

"Well, um. Can ah call a friend?" AJ asked with a sheepish smile but was only replied with silence and eager faces for a real reason. Applejack only huffed through her nostrils before whispering something under the music.

"Speak up darling!" Rarity asked as the ponies took a step closer to hear.

"He's cute alright! There, ah said it! Uriel is darn cute!" Applejack shouted as she watched her friends beam with smiles. Maybe she needed other friends that were more silent like apple trees.

Twilight nodded to Rarity then to the two pegasai before looking back to AJ. "Applejack, we think you found prime coltfriend material." Twilight explained quite bluntly as the other mares nodded their heads in agreement.

"Y'all are crazy!" Applejack dismissed the idea completely without letting her mind actually have a chance of thinking about it. "He ain't prime material at all! Have you seen his Apple buckin' skills?" AJ asked as if the mares really cared.

"His apple bucking skills?" Rainbow Dash asked with a unbelieving look. "That's all you got to say to that? I think you need to get your head out of the tree's and maybe see the stallion beside you." Dash said as she pointed to the frantic white stallion trying to keep up with the sudden flow of mass ponies. "Ever since you two found each other in the caves you've been stuck together like goo. Never once did you think that maybe, just maybe you would want that as a coltfriend?" Rainbow asked as Twilight and Rarity nodded their head. They could see AJ was crumbling under their assault as the farm pony turned to see Uriel.

"It wouldn't work out anyway girls. He ain't from our world and wouldn't want to stay just for me. Heck, we hardly know each other!" Applejack said with defeat as she gazed towards Uriel. She didn't even noticed her friends gather around her until hoofs were placed on her back. "Ah'm asking as a friend girls. Can we just pretend we never had this conversation?" AJ pleaded and as she watched her friends look at each other they nodded with saddened faces.

"Phew! For a small place their sure is plenty of ponies." Uriel said as he rejoined the group with a bouncing Pinkie Pie in tow. "What's wrong?" Uriel asked as he noticed the saddened looks shared amongst the group.

"Oh nothing darling!" Rarity covered for her friends as she placed on a large smile. "Let's get you something to drink!" she suggested as she lead Uriel away. The rest of the group breathed a sigh of relief until they heard a trumpet over the music that quickly died.

"The Princesses are here!" Twilight said with glee as she quickly spotted the carriage that was coming in for a landing outside of the partying groups. Everypony began to gather as the white carriage came to a stop and two tall Alicorns stepped down to a bowing crowd.

Uriel only watched from behind his group of friends with mixed feelings. He watched as the two princesses simply greeted everyone and did what he expected of royalty. Even though Uriel stood taller then most of the ponies in Ponyville he felt himself try to sink away. He lowered his head and silently walked away to the refreshment stand thankful that the noise of the crowd hid his hoof steps.

"You cannot hide from your Auntie that easily." a familiar voice spoke as Uriel let out a sigh turning to see Princess Luna. The moon mare used her magic to levitate a cup of punch before her as she turned to see Celestia still thanking the crowd for inviting them. "How are you doing here in Ponyville? I have heard from a few scrolls that some pony has been getting in some trouble." Luna chuckled before sipping on her fruit punch.

Uriel chuckled himself as he remembered his slight mishaps. "I've been trying to adapt. Everyone here is really friendly and accommodating. I even have my own small room in a barn." Uriel said followed by another small chuckle.

"A barn?" Luna asked with surprise. "Surely we could pay to have you sleeping in at the nearby Inn!" Luna stated as she almost found it outrageous that her own nephew was staying in a barn.

"No, no." Uriel rejected the offer easily as he watched Princess Celestia approach. "I think Big Macintosh thinks I'm trying to shack up with Applejack. It would explain him getting protective of his little sister."

"And are you interested in Applejack?" Luna asked as her curious nature suddenly peaked, gossip was something she especially enjoyed.

"She's fun to be around and as far as ponies go, she's pretty." Uriel admitted which made Luna smile with delight at seeing her nephew already eyeing up the local mares. "I am however still a human. I've had one night stands with a girl or two and neither turned out for the best back on my own world. I don't want to start something with her and end up just ditching." Uriel explained as his expression turned to slight sadness.

"That's understandable." Luna simply said with a worried face. "You are still wanting to return to your Earth then? Would you not even consider staying here?" the dark coated Alicorn asked as she turned her head to look at Uriel who was deep in thought.

"Why would I stay?" Uriel asked but by his tone and lost look in his eye Luna honestly thought that his question was directed at himself.

"Look around you. You've made a group friends and it looks like all of Ponyville seems to like your company." Luna tried to explain as she pointed out the groups of happy ponies chatting to each other. "You have a Mother and Aunt who love you as family and possibly a special somepony out there who may be interested in you." she continued with a large grin and a slight nudge with her side as the two slightly chuckled.

"Those are all pretty good reasons I suppose." Uriel seemed to agree but he knew of his responsibility Earth-bound. "However, my human father still needs me. Our family has had a troubled past and I feel like I'm the last thing he has thanks to Discord." Uriel growled with anger as he remembered the chaotic creature with utter hate.

"In the end, the decision is entirely yours Uriel. My only advice is to do what you think is right." Luna gave a wink and a warming smile before looking to her sister. "Greetings sister. It seems you had quite a welcoming party to attend too." Luna greeted along with a sly smile knowing full well that she had ditched the crowd to her older sister to contend with.

"Yes dear sister. Remind me to give you the rest of the paper work when we get back home." Celestia replied with an equal smile that made Luna dip her head in a pout.

"Hello again Princess." Uriel spoke up calmly as he could. The two white Alicorns stood there for a silent moment before Celestia's smile had widened.

"It's good to see you again Uriel. I trust that Ponyville has been more then accommodating to your needs?" Celestia asked even though she knew much from the letters sent by her faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Uriel nodded in agreement as Celestia kept her smile "Well that's great to hear. I also have something for you that you may be interested in." Celestia said as her horn glowed dimly which levitated a rolled up scroll for all three Alicorns to see.

"Is that?" Uriel stammered as he watched the floating paper intensely. His heart had stopped for a moment as he tried to comprehend the sudden realization.

"It is the spell to transport you back to your planet." Celestia declared as her smile had disappeared. Luna watched sadly as she noticed Uriel didn't even catch his own mother's sadness. "It is a one way teleport and once your there it will be almost impossible to find you again." Celestia tried to explain to Uriel.

The stallion stood there for a moment thinking of going back home. It was strange that first coming to this strange land all he wanted to do was leave. Now he has made friends and although it may grind his gears, family as well. There was only one thing from keeping him from staying however. "If I go, will Discord be able to find me again?" Uriel asked as he gazed up to see a saddened Celestia. It shocked him for a moment to see her sad but it dawned on him what this meant.

"If my suspicions are correct then yes he will." Celestia answered honestly as she gazed into the youngest Alicorn's eyes.

Uriel felt the familiar poke in his chest as he felt a warming sensation flow through his very soul. He had a responsibility still left here in Equestria. Discord will pay for every innocent pony and human that his chaotic ways have touched. "Thank you Princess but I won't be needing that just yet." Uriel said with a grin that you couldn't help but to smile with.

Luna and Celestia suddenly held wide smiles on as they heard the great news. Uriel eyes went in shock as he felt the two older mares embrace him in a tight hug. It was something unexpected yet he could feel how much the two Princesses actually cared. It was also the moment he caught a group of ponies watching from the side with smiles. "Ok! Ok!" Uriel tried to pry away but then he resorted to his secret weapon. "Please, Auntie? Mom?"

The two Princesses ears perked up as they suddenly froze in spot. A white stallion wriggling out of their grasps with a breath of relief. "Did you just say?" Celestia turned with disbelief playing across her face.

"Yes I did." Uriel said along with a roll of his eyes. "Don't think too much of it." he simply putted in even though by the looks of the crying Alicorn he was too late. Again the stallion was scooped up in a hug but was soon found that it became a group hug as Pinkie Pie jumped in eagerly along with Luna. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and try to barf.

"Come! Let us party!" Luna suggested with a large smile as she whisked away the young Alicorn to play a few games that were set up.

Applejack simply laughed as she witnessed Uriel try to toss bean bags into different baskets with point labels. It was when she felt a very gentle tap on her side that she turned around to see Fluttershy. "Is everything alright Flutter?" the farm pony asked.

"I know you wanted to drop the conversation Applejack but I wanted to say something but couldn't think of the right words." Fluttershy tried to explain loud enough over the music. "I think if you really like Uriel then you should go for it. It doesn't matter about your appearance but more on your feelings. If he leaves Equestria forever then he will never know your feelings." Fluttershy tried her best smile as AJ took in everything she had said.

Applejack knew Fluttershy wasn't outspoken or very outgoing but her gentle tone and soft eyes seemed to always grab a pony's attention. AJ then turned to look at Uriel who jumped in place as he won a game against a pouting Rainbow Dash. AJ should have known better about her animal loving friend Fluttershy. That soft pony apparently could see through any charade a friend tried to put up. "Ya know what? Ah think ah jus' might! Thank ya kindly Flutter!" AJ suddenly wore a large bright smile and began to stand taller then she ever remembered being. A bout of new confidence running through her system as she moved through the crowd and swung her rear around to give the cheering Uriel a push to the side. "Don' get too cocky ya hear. This pony is about to kick yer flank to the curb!" Applejack exclaimed as she tossed a bean sack high into the air and as she turned sharply she kicked out with her two rear legs. The bean sack soared for a few moments before landing easily inside the farthest basket that gave her a hundred points.

Uriel's mouth just dropped as he witnessed something he couldn't do with all his might. The crowd cheered and roared behind them as they chanted for Applejack, even the two Princesses cheered but for Uriel to challenge her. The night went on as the moon moved across the sky and ponies began to depart knowing that another day was to be prepared for. Uriel waved along with the others as they watched the royal carriage disappear towards Canterlot castle. As every pony bid each of their friends good night they departed back to their homes.

Of course Applejack and Uriel had a slightly longer walk then the rest as the two kept each other company. Between jokes and stories the two simply laughed and smiled as the moonlight brightened the dirt path before them. It was a peaceful night that Uriel was becoming a very large fan of. The quiet was a welcoming change from the bustling of cars or sirens through the night. The company wasn't too shabby either as he turned his gaze down to a peaceful Applejack. It was then that the stallion thought of trying a old trick as he extended a wing and slowly wrapped around the farm pony beside him. It was to his surprise however that she simply moved closer until they walked side by side, white coat to orange. Her neck and head lightly resting on his as he smiled deeply.

The rest of the walk back to the farm house was nothing but simple bliss as the two enjoyed the comfortable silence. With the farmhouse in view Uriel simply removed his wing from the embrace as the two separated slightly. "If Big Macintosh witnessed that he'd really kick my flank to the curb." Uriel joked as Applejack tried to stifle her own laughter. The white Alicorn walked the earth pony up to the house and before opening the door she turned to see Uriel having a dreamy look on him. "I had a fun night Applejack."

"Same here Sugar Cube." AJ agreed as she nodded her head and smiled softly. They looked at each other for a moment before AJ turned to open her door to go to bed. That was until she felt a hoof turn her head back to look at Uriel.

The same Uriel who had placed his lips onto hers.

Two minds seemed to melt as they stood there for a moment. Both pair of eyes were closed and neither ponies dared move. It was AJ however that broke the kiss and took a step back with a dreamy smile before trying to stumble for something to say. "Thanks fer the night Sugar Cube." AJ said with calmness before entering her house and closing the door behind her. It was when Uriel could no longer see her that she leaned against the wall. Her hoof steps seemed to bounce as she made her way to her bedroom, the taste of Alicorn still on her lips.

* * *

"Breach!"

Two ponies clad in dark armour burst through the door with swords held tightly in their mouth. It was another deserted room in the small hive that their team had located in the night.

"Room clear! Exfil!" The sergeant shouted as every pony exited the hive quickly. The group sneaked back into their forest hideout where a white Unicorn waited with binoculars and a security team. "All clear. Another deserted hive sir."

Shining Armour simply cursed as he watched the demolitions team enter the hive to destroy it, effectively preventing any changeling to hide there again. It had been the third hive this night alone and it was seeming like a wild goose chase. "Contact two-two Bravo. We're regrouping the platoon and planning our next step." Shining Armour ordered as a unicorn pony nodded his head and gave a quick salute before sending a magical message through teleportation.

"Sir, surely this is just a simple search and destroy mission?" the night stallion asked as he was none other then one of Luna's most trusted guardsmen.

"I'm not sure Night Wail. This comes from the very top of the branch. Princess Celestia has this mission stamped for secrecy which could only mean no bull crap." Shining Armour explained just as he heard the warning yell and a large explosion. Large clouds of dirt quickly escaped the mouth of the hive entrance which signalled a successful destroyed hive.

"Sir!" The messenger unicorn came up with a quick salute before handing the paper to the leading officer. "It was the only thing I got back from two-two Bravo."

Shining Armour read it out loud with a growl.

"I spy with my dastardly eye," Shining armour paused for a moment before crumbling up the page. "Chaos."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** PHEW! So the action was cranked up this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Incoming!"

Dirt and debris showered the ground as the attack hit the ground only a few meters in front of Shining Armour's trench line. He raised his head only enough to get a glimpse of what should have been peaceful Equestrian countryside. The sun had just been raised by the Princess but instead of birds chirping to greet the bright being, it was large explosions. The white unicorn squinted as he spotted the large, pale red orb that was slowly growing from the mountain side.

"Captain! We are getting beat up out here in the open!" Night Wail shouted over the latest explosion as every pony hit the ground and covered their face before the debris came back into the trench. "We have to retreat!" the nocturnal pony shouted.

Shining recovered from the last attack as he turned to look at his second in command. Both ponies had taken quite a beating as they retreated to the make shift defence line. They were ill equipped and they have yet to even make contact with the enemy. Every now and again a beam of energy would shoot out from the edge of the orb to lash out at the small force of ponies. Shining Armour slammed his hoof down however in defiance as he knew what laid beyond this position. A tree library holding one of the few things he held sacred in his world. "No retreat! No surrender!" Shining shouted back with all the ferocity that he could muster as he pushed past to see his communications Unicorn shaking slightly. "Corporal! Whats the ETA on those reinforcements?" Shining shouted as another earth shaking explosion happened nearby.

The dark grey unicorn stopped his shaking for a moment as his attention and thoughts were suddenly dragged away from his terror. "Oh uh, five minutes sir! The 3rd fighter squadron are on their way followed by the paratroopers and the 12th Artillery regiment!" the stallion tried to stand up straight as he could while shouting the latest feed back report.

Shining simply nodded his head as the earth shook once more, something he feared that wouldn't let up anytime soon. "May Celestia and Luna look over us all." He simply prayed as he took a chance to the orb once more.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat at the large table as multiple ponies ran in panic as they carried documents and reports. It was only hours after she had returned from the welcoming party as she fell asleep with a smile on her face was there a knock on her door. She knew there was only one possible creature behind such a bold attack. The two Princesses sat together as they studied the large map below them as red and blue pieces moved to show a birds eye view.

"This is our latest intel Princess. There is a strange orb that seems to be growing at a slow rate from the mountain side. It seems to be firing some sort of long range weapon with an explosive effect." One of the generals ordered as he pointed out the single red piece that slowly moved forward. He then moved his hoof to point at the sole blue piece that still remained. "Captain Armour has a made a small defence point where his strike force has meet artillery like bombardment. Air force should be there along with the paratroopers in a minute."

Celestia let a breath out as she put her hoof down on the small dot on the map. "I'd rather die then let Discord take Ponyville or my son. Prepare for war. Call all reserve divisions." Celestia ordered as the General simply grinned before saluting crisply. "I need to send a letter before donning my armour. I will meet you shortly sister." The sun Goddess declared as she raised from her spot at the table and moved for her private chambers. Luna could only watch her older sister walk off before raising herself knowing what was at risk. Her very family, small as it may be was now in danger along with all the ponies she swore to look after. She promised Ponyville another Nightmare moon night and had no plans on going back on her word.

* * *

"Who wee!" Applejack shouted with cheer as the last apple in the south orchard had fallen easily in a basket below. The basket soon found itself being carried off as Uriel simply placed it in a nearby cart before landing to fold his wings back to his side. AJ couldn't have had hoped for a better morning as she wiped her forehead from sweat and trotted to meet up with Uriel who started to hook up the harness. The orange earth pony tightened the last strap as she gave Uriel a nod of approval. The two then began their walk back to the farm which went by quickly enough. Although the two working ponies may have not noticed it themselves but Big Mac noticed it as soon as he saw them.

"Great job you two. Now git them apples to the back with the rest." Big Mac calmly ordered as he waved one of his hoofs towards a larger waggon. "We got to make sure we're there for the market this morning." the red stallion said as he watched the two ponies cheerfully walk to the cart. Although he suspected something might have happened last night at the party he was sure Applejack didn't let that Alicorn pass any boundaries. The red stallion only huffed at the idea as he followed after the two watching them both laugh at a joke they shared. It was easy to notice their lighter faces and overall appearance, if anything, it made Big Macintosh smile himself.

"Applejack! Uriel!"

All three ponies turned their head to an exhausted Twilight Sparkle as she almost slumped to the dirt ground beneath her if it wasn't for Big Mac who caught her. "Easy now miss Sparkle. Take a few breaths." the stallion suggested as he removed his hoof seeing that the mare had regained her composure.

The lavender pony did what she was told as she inhaled and exhaled a few times before standing up straight. "All of Ponyville." She stopped for one last breath before continuing. "Is being evacuated!" she finished with terror in her voice and tears just now pooling on the edge of her eyes.

AJ rushed to her friends side as she tried to wipe away the tears. "What is goin' on Twi? What in the hay are ya talkin' about?" Applejack look worried as the studious pony only looked at her.

"Discord." Uriel answered as he gritted his teeth in anger. The Alicorn let out a huff of breath as he charged forth past the two ponies and with one flap of his wings he was airborne. His gain in altitude however only lasted for a moment as he felt a weight trying to keep him earth bound. He turned his head to see AJ digging in her hoofs and with her mouth grabbing on securely to his tail. "Let go Applejack! I'm going to put Discord six feet under if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted with pure hatred wrapping every word.

AJ didn't take even the slightest chance of opening her mouth but instead simply shook her head in refusal. What she didn't take in account is the pure thrust of each wing flap that the white stallion soon began to pump out. Applejack soon felt her form start to pick up as the feel of not a single speck of dirt was under any of her hoofs. She was about to scream for help before she recognized the the crimson coat and hay coloured hair as Big Mac bite onto Uriel's tail. Their combined weight began to drag the Alicorn back to earth until they watched the pony flap his wings even faster as dust clouds were pelting the nearby farm house with lifted pebbles.

Twilight only watched for a moment in shock as her mane was flapping madly in the wind. She was then starting to witness both Apple family ponies lift off the ground. This only left her for back up as she calculated the exact place she needed to be as her horn began to emit a glowing light. With a small audible pop she was gone and to Uriel's great surprise was now falling straight for his face. All four ponies fell to the ground as the Alicorn stopped flapping his wings and held out his hoofs in a clumsy attempt to block the incoming unicorn.

The Apples recovered quickly as they gave them selves a shake and for AJ to place her hat back onto her head. "Ah don't know if you been spendin' too much time with Rainbow or not but you don't just go off like that!" the Apple mare's harsh words berated the Alicorn who had just recovered himself.

"Applejack is right Uriel!" Twilight said as she helped the frustrated stallion to his hoofs. "We need to go to the town centre along with the rest of Ponyville!" the unicorn reasoned as Uriel stopped gritting his teeth for a moment and breathed.

"We need to get Apple Bloom and Granny Smith to safety!" Applejack said as everything really started to dawn on her. "Apple Bloom is walking to school with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!" She didn't even stop to wait for any pony as she darted towards the only road that lead to the farm.

"Dang AJ. Jus' as we start talkin' about running off on yer own she does it herself." Big Mac said as he shook his head in wonder. "Go Uriel. Ah'll make sure Granny gets to town safe and sound." the crimson stallion ordered Uriel as the white Alicorn turned to him. They exchanged a quick look before both nodded a quiet understanding. Twilight Sparkle and Big Mac watched as in a few quick paces and a flap of his wings the Alicorn was airborne and going incredibly fast.

"You do know I was just going to teleport us back to Ponyville right?" the lavender pony spoke up as she turned her head to Big Mac.

"Eeyup"

* * *

Uriel grinned as he bursted forth from a small bush and was creating a swirling dirt trail behind him. He sped along the dirt road as a orange earth pony wearing a brown hat was running at full speed just ahead. He angled his approach carefully as he decelerated and scooped his forehoofs around AJ's torso. He noticed the Apple pony turn with shock but only met a determined grin and two deep red eyes looking at her. Her hoofs slowly started to pick off the ground as she dangled for only a moment as she then shifted herself around. Now holding onto the white pony tightly she felt the sudden friction of wind as Uriel picked up speed.

"There they are!" Applejack shouted as she pointed with one hoof to the three fillies who almost reached the school. She replaced that hoof back tightly around Uriels neck as she found that the stallion had somehow increased his speed. He was no Rainbow Dash but even AJ had to admit Dash would have a run for her money if these two were to race.

"Get ready!" Uriel said as helped Applejack turn so she was now facing down towards the ground. "Just like grabbing an apple out of a barrel! I'll slow down!" Uriel shouted over the wind that hit the two fiercely. He held out his wings for a few moments longer so the air had more area to push back against. This effectively started to slow the two as the Alicorn slowly lowered himself and a grinning Applejack lower to the ground.

The three fillies never had a chance to respond as they suddenly were lifted from their hoofs. The three surprised girls turned their head to see Applejack before she nuzzled them. "Hang on tight girls!" Uriel shouted as he flapped his wings harder knowing full well that he had considerable weight to slow him down. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom only rolled their eyes and laughed as they watched Scootaloo beam with excitement. No matter how much that filly had flown with Rainbow it never got old with her.

Ponyville wasn't very far as Rainbow meet up with the burdened flier. Taking the fillies in her own hoofs, the group landed amongst the gathered crowd. It was easy to see the fear and panic that was spreading through the gathered ponies. Families gathered close as royal guards and Equestrian soldiers ran about their task building any sort of defence that they could.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted as she scooped up her little sister quickly in a tight hug. Apple Bloom smiled as she even spotted Scootaloo finding her mother as well. "What's goin' on Applejack?" the young Apple filly asked as she turned to her big sister and brother.

"We're not too sure Bloom." AJ calmly replied as she put on her best smile she could muster. She let out a mental sigh as she witnessed her little sister's best smile.

"Uriel?" Big Mac called out as the group turned to see the Alicorn separated slightly from the group and looking off into the distance. The white stallion didn't move as everyone approached closer with caution as Big Mac called out again but still no reply.

"Uriel? Sugar Cube?" AJ said as she took a step closer now feeling something bad deep in the back of her thoughts. Her hoof outstretched to poke the Alicorn gently but when he suddenly turned his head she jumped in fright.

"Do you hear him Applejack?" Uriel asked quickly as his pupil's shrank into small beads. "He's out there. Calling for me." He stammered as he turned his head again with his ears perked up as if listening to quiet whispers.

"Don't let 'em get to ya Uriel! Fight!" AJ shouted as she knew instantly of who he spoke. She ran to his side tried to get some sort of eye contact with him.

_Don't you remember dear Uriel?_

"Uriel? Please answer me Uriel!"

_The scream of your decent as you fired your machine gun into the column below you. The Allied dogs ran this way and that but you didn't care! Not after they shot your best friend down over Normandy! I remember your very grin as you depressed the trigger. You were the German ace Uriel Faust!_

Uriel suddenly blinked as memories flooded his consciousness. He fell to the ground as he held his head in pain. Images that were so vividly clear that he cried as he gazed up into the sky. He watched as faces of his friends gathered around him calling but he couldn't hear their voice. Applejack's worried face came close as she tried to shake Uriel into any kind of response. He was a monster. How many had he killed? He would remember the history lessons but he only could imagine the pain and suffering of the war and never live it until now.

_You think we are done here Uriel?_ A low cackle echoed in his head._ How long do you think you were on your planet? A few years or perhaps months maybe? If you want to know then come and get me. I'll be waiting for you._

Uriel shoot up with a sudden deep breath as the mares surrounding him jumped with surprise. He sat there for a moment looking around as his pupils slowly returned to normal. It was the sudden hug that wrapped around his neck that he smelled the familiar scent of apples.

"Ya had me scared witless Uriel!" AJ said with relief as she broke off the hug and took a step back to give him some room to breath.

The white stallion could only give AJ a soft smile as he struggled to his hoofs until he found himself practically being picked up by a smiling Big Mac who nodded in his direction.

"Is it true? This is Discord's doing?" Twilight Sparkle asked with narrowed eyes as she looked directly at the Alicorn. Uriel only gave a nod before a sharp siren filled the air causing every pony to cover their ears except for Uriel who only look upwards.

"No! No, no, no!"

"This is Rolling Thunder with 3rd squadron reporting. It seems like the orb has spat out some UFOs of unknown origin or make. Look at the size of them!" The flying pegasai pointed as the flying V formation turned to see the dark red apparitions fly towards Ponyville. "Their flight path is for Ponyville! Advise command!"

There was only a few moments of static in his ear bud before a clear voice he didn't expect come through. "This is Princess Celestia. All formations engage, I say again, engage!" the pegasai heard over his radio piece and before he could relay his own orders a blindingly fast blur of dark blue and bright white flashed past him. It took Rolling Thunder a few moments before he realized it was none other then the Princesses! "You heard the lady! Let's bring the pain 3rd Squadron!" He shouted as a cheer was raised amongst the pegasai.

The formation dove with the sun behind them to cover their entrance with blinding light. It was then that Rolling Thunder could actually manage to see any detail about their aerial foe. They almost seemed to be like large birds but their wings were fixed and they produced a loud sound which the Air Force Pegasai could only deduce was their engines or propulsion. What freaked him out the most however was the ghastly red vapour that trailed behind the fixed wing planes like a ghost of his colt days when his father would tell him scary stories. He flushed all of it out of his mind however as his hoofs aimed for one of the bigger planes.

Then the real battle of Ponyville's air space began as Thunder watched the smaller craft break off from their formation and turn to intercept 3rd Squadron. They've been spotted! "Evasive manoeuvres! Keep an eye on your wing pony!" Thunder shouted as he suddenly dived to avoid a trail of dark red energy bolts that were being shot out of the nose of the enemy interceptors. Suddenly the air was alive with crackling of the dark red energy as Thunder and his wing man dodged left and right to avoid any imminent death.

When the trail of energy had suddenly stopped Thunder turned only to see Princess Celestia had landed on the foe and begun taring off the wings with her magic. "The Princess has one already boys! I owe you a pint of cider Princess!" Thunder shouted through his radio as he witness the Princess only nod before flying off after another plane.

"Alright boys! Go for the wings!" Thunder shouted out his orders as he heard multiple acknowledgements through his radio. He pointed his hoof at one of the bigger plans which never moved from it's current flight path. Something bad was aboard those beasts and Thunder would be damned if he was going to let them reach Ponyville. "Target spotted. Hit 'em hard!" Thunder shouted to his wing man as they dove together to combine their weight upon impact. The two pegasai screamed at the top of their lungs as they tore through the hard material and through the other side. They watched as the large plane only maintained it's flight for a few seconds before succumbing and plummeting to the ground in a loud crash.

The moment of triumphant only lasted a moment before a shrieking like siren sounded and a energy bolt hit Thunder's wing pony in the leg. He watched in horror as the pony fell to the ground without and hint of trying to fly. "Hold on Zap!" Thunder shouted as he made a mad dive to his partner while trying to weave left and right to dodge the energy bolts himself. "Celestia help me!" He called as he almost reached his wing pony. He felt his prayers had been answered as the familiar white blur past him suddenly but something was off with this one. Was that a streak of red in her mane?

Uriel never stopped as he punched straight through the German Stuka bomber look-a-like. From propeller to tail fin, the pony had barrelled through to cause the plane to split in half. He watched as his handiwork trailed red smoke until it crashed below.

"I don't know who you are friend but I owe you a cider when this is all done." Thunder said as he cradled his unconscious wing pony in his fore hoofs. The 3rd squadron commander didn't waste anymore time as he began his flight to Ponyville to deliver his comrade and get back into the fight.

Uriel however never waited for him to return as he watched the skies. Stukas, Ju-88s, Spitfires, Lancasters, Mustangs, all of them planes he remembered deeply within his memory. Some he felt he could even fly if he was inside of them! He narrowed his vision and started to notice all the nation and air force symbols were replaced with Discord's face. Uriel could only spit at the sight before him. The bastard Discord had gathered all the aircraft designs and placed them under his own banner! "Not for long." Uriel simple muttered as he picked his next target and flew as quick as he could, hatred fuelling every flap of his wings.

Applejack never made it in time. She recovered from the deafening siren and leaped after Uriel but only landed with her face on the ground. Her eyes opened only to see a shrinking vision of the Alicorn amongst the blue sky above Ponyville. As her friends helped AJ to her hoofs she stood there gazing off into the distance. For the first time in her life she wished for a set of wings.

"If Discord's behind this then we have to defend Equestria girls." Twilight took a few step's forward as she let her gaze wonder into the distance where Uriel took off. It wasn't long as her friends soon joined her as they all grinned knowing the challenge before them. Their bond however was strong and their determination unbeatable. It has proved to beat Discord once before and they would do so again! "Let's go get him girls!" Twilight said as she felt the fire in her heart spread through her body.

"Um." Fluttershy spoke up as she suddenly squeaked as all five mares suddenly turned their head. "Where is Discord exactly?" the shy pegasai asked.

Twilight opened her mouth to answer but suddenly found herself dumbstruck.

"I think we can help ya with that girls!"

Discord did flips in the air as he cackled with delight. He had everything going his way and not one pawn out of place. He floated back down to his hammock that he attached to a couple of trees and simply relaxed with a stretch. He had multiple pictures that floated around him showing live feeds of each battle from his minions view. In a way, he had to thank Uriel for witnessing so much in his human life.

"Discord." a voice suddenly drawn the chaos creature's thoughts away and onto the short haired brunette who stood with her arms crossed over her chest in discomfort. "He's ready for phase two." she simply said before turning to walk down the grassy knoll. Chyrsalis knew as soon as she heard the giggling that Discord was flying shortly above her. The two made their way in silence which the fake human was only more then thankful for until they reached a simple chair that was atop of a grassy hill over looking the battle field beyond the edge of the orb.

Discord nodded to the changeling queen as he watched her acting magic at work. The short haired brunette allowed one deep breath in before changing her expression from a bored and annoyed to soft and vulnerable. Even Discord had to admit that she was talented at what she did, even for a changeling.

"Allan, honey." the fake Michelle spoke softly as the human man turned sharply in his chair although he was restricted by several bindings. "Your doing amazing! I'm so proud of you." her venomous words trickled from her lips as the snarling man only gazed out at the distant pony trench line. "Those ponies still have our sons though. I need you to be stronger no matter what." Chyrsalis pleaded to the man who scrunched up his nose, his eyes like daggers with only one target.

Discord was overjoyed as he could feel the connection through Allan grow steadily stronger. He simply placed his right hand on the human's shoulder and let a deep breath fill his lungs. He never felt so much raw power before as he let out a low growl of immense satisfaction. With his other free hand he lightly touched the ground below him and concentrated to the point where he screwed his eyes tight.

The Queen Changeling watched as for a few moments nothing stirred. Just as she was going to say something brushed past her leg. Almost letting out a surprised yelp she gazed below to see a red, ghastly hand coming from the ground as if something was buried beneath. Her eyes however went wide in shock as she noticed that this was happening all over the field before her. Ghost like humans were standing in what she could only guess was clumsy formations. In almost a blink of an eye she witnessed Discord call upon a army easily outnumbering her remaining hive members.

Discord panted heavily as he felt almost completely drained. Cursing slightly under his breath, he knew this spell had taken some of his own life force. Standing tall once more however he couldn't help but do back flips in the air with glee. His final invasion piece was in place and ready to move!

Pinkie Pie let out a squeal of sheer happiness as her forelegs stretched out in front of her for this party pony was flying amongst the clouds! In all reality though it was a simple harness that strapped around her torso and connected to a pegasai above her. Besides Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the four wingless ponies were simply strapped on by the stallions who wore special helmets that had large tinted glass covering their face.

"Oi!" The Air Force pony that had the duty of hauling Pinkie around shouted for the tenth time in their short flight. Pinkie only let her legs go limp and her face contort into a pout.

"So the Princess has requested our presence?" Twilight asked the squadron leader above her in hopes that it would change her attention from the ground far below. She knew AJ was not faring any better as the farm pony had covered her eyes for most of the flight.

"That's a 10-4 Miss Twilight. You been tasked with designation Alpha Priority." He shouted over the nearing sounds of battle. He turned his head and said something as Twilight noticed the pegasai who was holding a smiling Rarity nodding.

"What is Alpha Priority?" Twilight asked although she had a few hints in the edges of her mind.

"It means I'm going to die before I see you handed over to the enemy or killed." the stallion answered without hesitation or fear in his voice. "I'm sorry Miss Twilight but hold on tight. Were in for some chop." He said as he lead the formation into a decent back through the cloud cover only to see the massive air battle before them. The air space was filled with both ponies and the ghostly machines fighting tooth and nail. Twilight was suddenly fearful for she knew who exactly charged head first into that mess. Looking over her shoulder she knew for a fact that AJ was trying to pick out any familiar shape in the mess. Even one hint of white, large wings would be all that earth pony would need.

"Miss Twilight, I'm afraid we are going to have to punch through that. Remember that strap I told you never to pull?" the stallion started to instruct as the lavender mare below him simply nodded. "If I get hit then pull that. A parachute will open after a few seconds of free fall but otherwise you should be fine." still his voice held the same calculated coolness that Twilight was starting to come to respect. The thought of getting shot out of the air however was less then appealing.

"What do you mean by 'You'?" Twilight asked with worry slightly furrowing her brows.

"After you pull the strap you will detach from both myself and my harness. If I'm killed, I need you to live on."

"3rd Squadron! This is Celestia! You're being tasked with escort mission on code name Harmony! They are descending now and need a window to pass through." A voice came over Rolling Thunder's headphone bud as he turned sharply with a wince of pain. He had taken a hit that luckily only grazed him along the side of his left foreleg. He was lucky however to have the unknown Alicorn as a replacement wing pony. Something didn't strike right with him though for the young stallion seemed to have a strategy to fight every plan. He somehow knew each strength and weakness and soon instructed every other squadron mate who still remained operational.

"This is 3rd Squadron, we're on our way." Thunder acknowledge the Princess's orders before issuing a regroup order. Soon he had half of his original squadron in formation as they climbed in altitude to meet the designated package. As they broke through the final cloud they meet the transport ponies caring their priority package.

"Rolling Thunder!"

"Shifty! You old stall!" Thunder shouted back as the two groups closed to meet. "These ponies are package Harmony?" Thunder asked as he eyed up each non-military pony.

"This is it. We need them ground side ASAP." Shifty, the stallion who was strapped above Twilight, simply ordered. Both pegasai shared a nod before turning.

"Uriel!" Applejack shouted with relief upon seeing the white Alicorn still in one piece. She took in a deep breath however as she noticed a dark patch of his coat was singed.

"It's nothing Applejack. I got a little careless and paid for it." He simply explained as he flew closer to the mare. Uriel came close enough as he leaned very close to whisper something in her ear. As he pulled away from her and back into formation with 3rd squadron AJ simply stared at him.

"Alright! This is the plan." Thunder shouted loudly as every pony gazed in his direction. "We will punch a hole straight to the bottom and you will be flying right behind us. Do not fall behind or you may never leave that air space living, read me?" He explained clearly as every military member shouted their acknowledgement. "Wait what's wrong with this one?" He pointed one hoof at a pale yellow peagasai who was almost shaking uncontrollably.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow hovered in front of the scared mare who's eyes didn't focus on anything. Her pupils have shrunk and only mumbles were escaping her lips.

"She's completely nerve fried." Uriel noticed as Thunder and he hovered beside Rainbow Dash. "There is no way she's going to make it through that mess down that way." Thunder announced as they observed their situation. Rainbows worried face was shared amongst her friends as they just watched Fluttershy hover in spot.

"I'll trade her spots!"

All eyes turned to a determined Applejack as she stared back without any fear or hesitation. Thunder only thought about it for a few moments before looking at the largest pony here. Uriel nodded his head in silent acknowledgement as they turned to Applejack. All ponies worked quickly as they removed safety straps and with that a simple farm pony who was now squeezing Uriel with all her might.

As the rest of the ponies began to set Fluttershy safely into the harness, Applejack rested her head against Uriel. "Ya don't go an' say things like that Uriel." she mumbled under breath as she remembered his words clearly.

"_Ya don't go and confess yer feelings for a pony in the middle of a battle!_"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **My life has been extremely busy as of late and there is only so much time I could donate to this story. So I've decided to cut the chapters down in size but will have more. Hopefully this is not too irritating for most of you. Anywho, hope you enjoy.

"Ya don't just say that to somepony!"

A red bolt of energy flew past dangerously close to the two ponies. Uriel banked left as another stream of red flew past him. Applejack only squeezed tighter as she held onto the Alicorn for her life.

"Well I'm sorry Applejack!" Uriel shouted as he did a quick cork screw to avoid a Spitfire aircraft from shooting him down. "Between almost dying and the uncertain future, I made a choice!" he tried to plead his case. "It's not like I asked you to marry me!"Uriel finally shouted as he felt four legs squeeze him significantly tighter. He gave a growl as he felt the cowpony's death like grasp lessen slightly and a sheepish smile was all that AJ showed.

"The point still stands Uriel!" Applejack refused to lose the point of their argument. "Ya couldn't have simply said _"Applejack, I like you."_ after ya kissed me las' night?" she tried to reason but Uriel only banked left in a reply.

"You kissed Applejack?" Rarity shouted with glee as her own pegasai tried to even out his flight.

AJ could only smack herself mentally for shouting it out over the sounds of the air battle. The mare's concentration however was dragged from her misfortune as she spotted the opening in the hell fire. Her fears were instantly realized as the sudden closing of Uriel's wings started their free fall towards solid ground.

* * *

"Captain!" a voice shouted out amongst the trench line as the beaten up Unicorn ran past wounded ponies. "Captain, reinforcements inbound!" the pony shouted once more as Shining Armour turned and nodded before walking up to the edge of the trench. Half the day has already past and the orb was getting dangerously close to their line. He had no intelligence nor personnel to attack the orb until now. This was going to be one of his early defining moments in command and he knew he had loved ones to protect.

"Corporal! I want a fire mission against the orb now! Tell the 12th to bring Celestia's might on that damn thing!" Shining shouted as the Corporal nodded and began sending his message eagerly. It was time to fight back against Discord and whatever scheme he has concocted. "Get to your positions! We're going in after the barra." Shining Armour tried to shout before a loud cheer erupted from beyond the orb. The white Unicorn squinted his eyes as he thought he spotted something moving within the chaotic energy. What began to charge out of the dome however made Shining let his mouth hang limp for only moments. "Incoming enemy ground assault! Prepare to repel the enemy!" the Captain shouted his orders as the weary ponies quickly found themselves waiting for the enemy.

* * *

Discord twirled in the air with utmost delight. His army of ghostly human figures marched forth and the pitiful pony air force was falling like flies. With a wave off his right paw the blades of grass beneath suddenly began to clap against each other. Discord bowed low for a minute until he snapped his fingers which burnt all the blades of grass to ash.

Chyrsalis watched with narrowed eye only hinting to her growing distaste of the situation. Something else started to creep up into the back of her mind as she tried to grasp it. The Queen however knew that it was fear that crept along the edge of her mental reality. She neither had the magic nor the power of numberless hive members to fight Discord now. Did she ever have the strength to fight Discord? The Queen was now sure of it. She was a puppet and most likely a disposable one at that.

"Ah!" Discord said with an exciting cheer as he swiped his hands in front of him. In the wake of his wave appeared a large floating panel which showed footage of a bloody air battle. Discord tapped the panel once as it zoomed in to show multiple ponies both with and without straps. "My lovely friends are coming to visit! Uriel has even decided to come and give me a chat has he?" the chaotic beast simply giggled lightly as he tapped the bottom of his chin obviously deep in thought. "Why of course Discord! We shall send a special messenger to greet such kind ponies!" he exclaimed with even greater cheer then before as he placed a paw onto the ashed ground below.

Both Queen and Discord stood in silence for a few moments until a loud boom echoed forth. A blurring image flew from the dirt as it accelerated incredibly fast, easily breaking past the orb above them.

"Welcome to something a bit more modern Uriel!"

* * *

The white Alicorn grinned as he did a small corkscrew, effectively avoiding a Spitfire fighter. He felt the warmth through his chest as he gazed down to see AJ closing her eyes tightly. He swore he could even see her mumbling something into his own coat. Uriel's attention was soon drawn from his carry-on luggage to a loud noise from the distance. His eyes tried to focus on the source but it didn't take long as it flashed before him and his heart soon turned to ice. He recognized that plane.

_ Oh? Are you still having trouble with your human memories?_ Uriel cringed as the all too familiar voice echoed in his head. _It seems that you will need another little therapy dear boy._

Uriel's wings flopped for a second as he almost lost control. The images of different models and long nights invaded his head. Vietnam. Uriel could only screw his eyes tight for a moment before registering everything. First he was a German World War two pilot now he was an American jet fighter pilot? His memories seemed so foreign to him that he honestly thought that they were not his own but of some mystery person.

_ Pay attention dear Uriel. I wouldn't want you to die before coming to talk to your best friend Discord._

The Alicorn didn't even have a chance as a stream of red bullets came towards him. One of the red bullets hitting his rear leg which drew out a sharp yelp of pain. He spun for only a second until he continued his decent to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Applejack called out as she easily heard the yelp and even felt his body tighten upon the bullet impact. She waited for an answer but instead felt a hoof move up the back of her head, slightly brushing her mane. Sudden worry started to fill her mind as she gave Uriel a tight squeeze again but instead of any sort of warning from the stallion above her she was rewarded with silence.

"Rainbow Dash!" Uriel suddenly called out which made AJ slightly jump. The multicoloured mane pony soon found her self matched with the slower Alicorn.

Her eyes soon found the latest of his wounds as Dash's eyes opened with shock. "Uriel! You're hit!" the winged mare had to shout over the battle around them.

"There's no time Dash!" Uriel shouted back as he turned his body to expose the orange earth pony that held on with all her might. "Take her Dash! He's targeting me so I'm going to try and lead it away. Get them to the ground below!" He practically begged as he attempted to push the Earth pony from his belly.

AJ however was not letting go as her grip onto the Alicorn was more then strong enough. "Promise me!" the earth mare shouted as her head turned up to see Uriel's deep red eyes looking down at her. "Promise me that ah'll see you on the ground!" She shouted her offer but instead of any verbal response she was rewarded with warm lips pressing against hers. Her eyes opened with shock as she witnessed Uriel gazing at her sadly. The poor mare didn't realize her grip had eased up until it was too late. With all four hooves, Uriel pushed her off and onto a waiting Rainbow Dash.

"No!" AJ shouted but it was too late as she tried to find a more secure position on her friends back. She had already witnessed only a passing image as Uriel flapped his large wings to gain altitude at an amazing rate.

Uriel could only ignore Applejack's cries for him as he pumped his wings harder trying to find his deadly stalker. His eyes couldn't find the Mig-21 jet aircraft but he knew it was somewhere. A metallic whine above him gave away the aircraft's location as the Alicorn just dived to avoid the latest amount of ghastly bullets. Adrenaline pumped fast as his body burned from both the physical exercise and sudden pressure as he gained speed in his decent.

There was almost no way he could out fly the aircraft but he knew that he could out manoeuvre it. A quick pull to his right he found a fresh trail of the ghastly red bullets whizzing by. His wings ached but the Alicorn only ignored it.

_ Oh? Have you already forgotten Uriel?_

The winged pony flinched as the voice echoed in his head until he heard it. Turning his body slightly so he could look behind him, he witnessed it. A plume of smoke from underneath one of the wings as something sped quickly towards him. No time to avoid it.

_ Good night Uriel. _Discord's voice filled his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain** Shining Armour let his head peek over the edge of the trench as he witnessed the faces of his enemy. They all carry the same ghastly trail like the flying machines but these beings walk upon two legs and hold weapons with another two limbs. There was something the Captain was sure about however. They were all carrying weapons both sharp and foreign, a potentially bad combination.

"Sir!" a voice easily dragged the officer's attention away from the advancing troops. "Arty is inbound!"

"Take cover every pony!" Shining shouted and as he ducked he witnessed the fireballs leaving their black and smokey trail behind them. The crashing sound as they impacted against their target made the Unicorn smile for a moment as he rose to see what the first volley had done. His smirk was short lived as the orb still held strong and the enemy were advancing without pause. It was this moment as he ducked below and looked at the young corporal Unicorn that he knew this may be their last stand. "Corporal. Tell the 12th to shift fire. Target our trench line. Dragon fire rounds."

The Corporal paused for only a moment as he observed his superior. He let out a long breath before nodding his head and began to send his message.

"Draw weapons!"

* * *

"I'm sorry AJ!" Rainbow Dash apologized at her Earth pony friend who paced in circles for only a moment before bucking a nearby tree. Dash had watched AJ ever since she was in charge of getting her down to the ground safely and none of it was happy.

"Ah can't believe he just ditched us! Me!" AJ howled at no pony in particular. She just had to yell, to let out this inner frustration that was so tightly coiled.

"It'll be ok AJ!" Twilight intervened between the two as the group of friends finally began to see the farm pony's form begin to weaken. "Discord is behind all of this. If we deal with him then we can save Uriel along with the rest of Equestria!"

Rainbow Dash nudged Applejack to get her more steady on her hooves. The earth pony began a few steady breaths before settling herself in a steadfast position. "Mah apology girls. Guess Ah just lost mahself there for a moment."

"We're friends darling. Of course we will be here for you whenever the need arises." Rarity gave AJ a wink before turning to the orb and wincing. "Now have you ever seen a more horrendous colour for such a thing?" Rarity pointed at the large imposing transparent structure. "It isn't even time for such a Fall colour, ugh!"

* * *

Uriel awoke with a painful cough that made him shudder with each heave. His attempts of trying to open his eyes were meet with a fastening headache. Everything ached almost to a degree that he felt his conscious fading. All he could really do his shuffle his hooves to either side slightly but that small movement was enough to gather the wrong attention.

"Is my little baby awake?" The voice was rotten to the core in Uriel's ears.

Fighting the pain, Uriel opened one eye enough to see the chaotic beast stand over him with a smug look on his face. The Alicorn gave all his might into just trying to wipe the look off his face with a hoof but all he managed was just lightly dabbing his cheek.

"Aw, I love you too little man." Discord said with small pats upon the white hoof that was now on his face. His smile stayed in place as the misfit creature bent down to rub a paw through the velvet mane that flicked like a fire but was smooth as a spring stream. Truly a visual treat that ran with the Princess sisters and kin with ease. "Can you believe it has been over a thousand years since you and I have been a _family_?"

Uriel cringed at the word.

"I can't believe at how much you have grown!" Discord giggled with delight as he called back on distant memories that swam freely in his head. "Good thing I have been saving my bits for a good University for you!" he laughed as he hovered a few feet above the ground.

Chrysalis watched from her position beside the human that was still staring angrily at the images that discord had floating about. How could she have been so diluted and blind? Had the need to gather love for her swarm clouded her vision this much? It was the sudden touch against her fingers that made her snap her gaze and thinking back onto the man in the chair.

"Michelle, I'm tired." Allan barely said above a whisper as his eyes blinked several times as if to clear his vision. Chrysalis could feel the life in the man was weakening and knew the cause. A small smile gently crept onto her face as a plan began to hatch in her head.

"Sleep dear, sleep." she whispered softly as her hand cupped one of the man's cheek. She watched as his head went limp and then hung to one side as soft breaths raised and lowered his chest. She waited a few moments to see if anything. Her smiled widened as she spot the small crack on the surface of the orb. It soon began to spread along the surface until it stopped a few meters away from it's original spot. Chrysalis' wicked smile kept true as she chanced a small chuckle at her work.

"Wake up my dear boy!" Discord said with encouragement as he held the pony up by his mane. The pain easily stretched across his features. Most of his white coat was burnt along with many of his feathers. With a wave of a claw Discord brought up another magical monitor that showed six particular mares racing along the country side. The image even zoomed in on one particular one wearing a hat and determined expression. Discord chuckled as he waved another monitor to existence to see both Celestia and Luna flying towards the orb. "We're going to have one big happy family reunion!" Discord said with glee as he gave Uriel a hug that made the Alircorn cry in pain.

_One big happy family._

* * *

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out high above as the two royal mares landed softly only a few meters away from the Elements of Harmony. The mares of Ponyville had to take a moment to actually acknowledge the bright armour both Princesses were wearing and knew that things must be dire if they had donned such measures. "Princess, we need to get into that orb!"

"Agreed, Twilight." Celestia said along with a nod of her head. She gave herself a second to breath and examined their group was missing one. "Where is my son?"

The Elements of Harmony went quiet for a moment until Applejack took a few steps forward. "We were separated, Princess."

Celestia wanted to say something until a loud sound echoed through the plains. Every pony turned to see the face of a smiling discord appear as if a large canvas covering the face of the orb. His crooked smile easily displayed for all to see. "Ah Celestia and Luna!" Discord greeted as his gaze focused on the royal sisters. "You wouldn't believe my luck! I was just in the neighbourhood when I found one of your little lost ponies." Discord explained before reaching off screen and pulling a pure white pony up by his flowing mane.

"Uriel!" Celestia shouted in shock as she watched her son slowly open one of his eyes, the other obviously way too swollen. Her heart was in pain as she witnessed the multiple gashes and burnt patches where is brilliant white coat should have been. Her only little colt had been beaten to such grievous wounds was not going to stand in her books. Another mare walked up to her side as she witnessed Applejack tilting her hat forward.

"You as put one more scratch on him, I'll make sure as rain that a stone imprisonment will be the last of your worries, Discord!" AJ shouted at the top of her lungs. Her anger easily overflowing as she began to kick up the dirt below her.

"Or what, dear Applejack?" Discord hollered before laughing lightly. He raised one claw and held it just above one of Uriel's deep cuts. "Are you going to throw some apples at me?"

"Applejack," Twilight said as she moved up to the angered mare's side in worry. "He's trying to goad you on. We have to work together to beat his trickery. We know how much Uriel means to both you and the Princesses but we cannot rush things. He has obviously planned this all out." The studious mare tried to make the fuming Apple pony see reason.

"Oh Twilight, you give me far more credit then I am worth." Discord blushed. "I really just like playing with my favourite group of ponies." He said with glee before pressing his claw into the wound. Uriel squirmed with the small amount of energy he had left as a painful howl left his lips.

Applejack had seen enough as she charged forward leaving a stunned Twilight behind to behold the pained Alicorn.

"Twilight." A voice broke the lavender unicorn from her gaze to look back at the teacher she always cherished. "With the Elements of Harmony, you shall help save my Son. I'm pleading you, Twilight"

The unicorn stood in silence for a moment as the Princess extended her wings for flight. As the two shared a subtle but well meaning nod of their heads. It was all that needed to be exchanged before the Princesses took flight leaving five Elements of Harmony behind. "Come on girls! We have a certain Apple pony to catch up too, hopefully before she steps into any traps!"

* * *

Uriel fell from his grasp as he grunted loudly with the impact. His eye shut tightly as he did his best to ignore the pain. There wasn't a single part on his body that he was sure that didn't ache. He tried to flap his wings but nothing happen. Things were beginning to look bleak as he tried to drag himself away from Discord.

"What you see in her stupefies me. Silly mare runs into danger head first just for little, old you. I'd say lucky you but considering your current state, I'll pass." Discord jested with the Alicorn before turning towards one side of the orb. A wicked smile adorned his face as he tapped his digits together. "Speaking of Applejack, I think she's arrived."

Uriel let himself a glimpse at Discord only to see the chaotic god disappear in a green puff of smoke. Turning his head with a grunt of pain, Uriel also witness Applejack passing through a small hole in the orb. _No, AJ! Turn back!_ Uriel wanted to scream at her as he witness the orb close behind her but she didn't notice.

"Ah'm coming, Uriel!" Applejack shouted until she came to a sudden stop at his side. Immediately she reeled back as she witness the true extent of damage to his body. The large wings he was so proud of were obviously broken in several spots as well as one leg jutting off at a weird angle. Multiple burns and cuts ranging from deep to just a scratch. Never had she seen such a physically damaged pony in her life. "Uriel, say somethin'. Come on, Uriel." Applejack began to plead as her form began to lower to his side.

He never did say anything but instead tried to raise a hoof to her cheek, a action that only resulted in pain that spread through his body. He did feel AJ lower her head as her cheek pressed against his hoof, a smile spreading across her face. "Howdy, Sugar cube." His voice was weak but he made sure to bare with the pain.

Applejack lightly laughed before looking back down at him, a contorted look of worry yet joy. "That's mah line there, Sugar cube."

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs but the farm pony didn't even take a quick glance in their direction.

"I'm _dreadfully_ sorry Ma'am but we do not have a seat available for you and your guests at the moment." Discords voice disturbed the group as they turned their heads again to witness Discord looking down on them from the orb picture.

"Discord!" Celestia screamed in anger. "Release those two immediately!" she ordered with fury but she was simply dismissed with a wave of Discords paw.

"As much as I'd love to throw back insults and such with my favourite gals, I have a romantic couple just _dying_ to be separated. Ta ta!" Discord waved as his image disappeared from the face of the orb.

The group watched in horror as they witness Discord walking up behind Applejack.

"We have to get in there to help her!" Rainbow Dash said with desperation as she rammed the orb only to get the stiff resistance.

"We need the Elements of Harmony to disperse a shield of this strength." Twilight studied her oppositions magic. An observation that made her frown as she witness the flaw in their attack.

"What are we waiting for then?" Dashie said as she stood by Twilight.

"We're missing Applejack." Fluttershy said in worry as her gaze turned back to Discord. Dashie caught on as she smacked a hoof against her face. What none of the Mares expected however was the voice to come from the other side of the Orb.

"I may be able to help." Chrysalis offered as she pressed a hoof against the red, shimmering surface.


	8. Chapter 8

Uriel struggled to get up which caused Applejack to gasp in shock. His vision instantly went unfocused or just blurry as his weight gave out and his form crumpled back onto the ground. The farm Mare watched but she only knew some very basic first aid and she didn't have any supplies on hoof. She watched in pain as Uriel attempted to stand back up.

"You have to get out of here, AJ." Uriel spoke with a pleading tone. His form weakened and his teeth gritted in anticipation of the fall only to be caught. He opened one eye to spot the orange mare beside him using herself as a sort of crutch to lean his weight against. "Please, Applejack."

The Mare however only huffed at his pleas. "Ah ain't goin' anywhere without you." her voice held strong as she began to feel the wetness against her sides. She knew it wasn't sweat. "We need to get ya out of this darn bubble. Can you walk?" she asked as the stallion tried his best at a slow hobble, each movement eliciting a groan of pain. She winced but not because of her own bodily harm. The small trickle that she felt running down her sides has increased at an alarming rate for every few hoof steps that they make towards the barrier wall.

Uriel is dying.

The Alicorn started to fall until the strong mare beside him picked up the slack. At first Applejack did the act without breaking much of a sweat but Uriel was heavy. When he could no longer carry himself, AJ found herself struggling to keep both Ponies up. A feat that was starting to feel akin to bucking apple trees all day long. AJ grunted as she shifted the motionless Uriel for easier balance upon her back, ignoring the one hoof that was dragging along the ground.

* * *

"Explain yourself, Chrysalis!" Celestia was fuming as her raged was directed towards the Changeling ruler who stood inside the red barrier.

"Calm yourself, Princess. If you want my help, I'll want a deal." Chrysalis waved away any sort of anger or resentment with her hoof. "I'll get you inside if you grant me two things."

"We're wasting time with her!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Twilight raised her hoof to gain silence. The flier groaned before crossing her legs over her chest and glaring daggers at the creature on the other side.

"Why are you helping us?" Twilight asked just before Rainbow Dash lost her cool again.

"We don't have time for this!" Dash shouted. "Applejack and Uriel are trapped inside with Discord of all things."

"Uriel is dying." Chrysalis calmly announced as all eyes were drawn back to her. Celestia and Luna stood motionless as the news hit them even harder then watching the video displayed upon the barrier. "I'm your only chance to get inside before he dies of blood loss. The more you talk about it the less time you have. My first condition is simple, immunity for all Changelings in Equestria from this crime."

Celestia stood patiently as she fully expected the plea for immunity.

"Second." Chrysalis paused for a moment. " I am to be wedded to Uriel."

* * *

"Where are you heading off too?" the inquisitive Discord asked as he stood only a few meters behind the Mare. He purred for a second as he watched the poor girl turn to face him. She bore the weight of the unconscious Alicorn well but he could see the stress starting to get to her legs. "How about I help you lighten the load a lil' bit, hm?"

"Back off!" Applejack protested against Discord's initial movement towards her. "Come near 'im and it'll be the last thing ya ever do, Discord!" She bared her teeth against him as she tore up some grass underneath her hooves. The response she was given however was but a simple laughter that made her cringe.

"Oh please!" Discord said between small fits of laughter. "You have loss, Applejack. Your friends can't break through the barrier and without them your magic of petty friendship is useless. I've won, I always will. Now give me my son."

"Yer son?" she stared at him with much disbelief. "You're crazy as you are evil. You'll have to fight me to get 'im!" her voice was now trying to mock the figure of chaos. She spat on the ground before slowly raising the limp body of Uriel to the ground. She gave him one smile as her hoof brushed a few strands of his flowing mane, her lips touching gently on one of his bloody cheeks. Her resolve stronger then ever, her attention was now focused on the angry being before her. "Let's tango, big boy." she taunted as her hoof pushed her stetson hat forward, her intense eyes glaring.

* * *

Celestia was speechless once more as the request was one she never have thought of but soon begun to know why. The damn Changeling was crafty as the Princess grit her teeth before answering "You want connection to royal blood?"

"Very astute of you, Celestia" Chrysalis applauded before tapping on the dome wall. "What is your choice?"

Luna was quiet for a moment until tapping her sister's side. "You know that Uriel will never agree to this. He is quite infatuated with Ms. Applejack." Luna whispered which received a nod in acknowledgement. Luna was about to say more until a blue puff of fire dropped a scroll at her hoofs. Luna eagerly brought the piece of parchment to her face and read the contents. "Sister!"

Celestia was staring Chrysalis down in hopes to find a chink in her armour before turning to the disturbance.

"Shining Armour is committing his unit to to the depths of hell! He ordered artillery fire on his own coordinates." Luna read off the report as Twilight's jaw went slack from the news.

"We have to help him!" Twilight ran to the Princesses side with haste. Her look of terror was easily displayed across her face. "We can't just let him die, Celestia!"

The Princess's eyes darted from Twilight to Chrysalis as she knew the choice was already made inside her mind. Chrysalis seemed to have noticed the slight change in expression as she herself has smiled. "You have a deal, Chrysalis. Now let the girls into this cursed dome. I will discuss details with you later."

Chrysalis smiled deviously as she hit the dirt beneath her in cheer. "Good to see you coming to your senses. Hurry, before Discord notices any disruption in his precious shield."

"What are we going to do about Shining?" Twilight asked in worry as she waited impatiently.

"Luna and I shall go and provide support to Shining Armour and his troops. You, Twilight Sparkle, must rescue Uriel and Applejack. Discord must be defeated by any means possible." Celestia spoke as she brushed her hoof against Twilight's face. "I beg of you, Twilight. Bring Uriel back to me."

* * *

Shining Armour swung his sword to parry against an attack before quickly pulling his blade back and thrusting. The red, ghastly creature reacted to the thrust and quickly disappeared in the wind like smoke. They all did that. Every time Shining scored a killing blow, they simply faded from view as if never existing. It was less then satisfying as their blades and projectile weapons inflicted very real damage. A scream behind him sounded out that another one of his Ponies had lost their lives to the horde. All Shining could do was defend.

"Captain!" a familiar voice called out as the unicorn corporal came into his field of view. The pony was now tattered and beaten but unlike most of his comrades, still alive. "Artillery orders have been denied!"

Shining could only chuckle at news. The few of the ponies that have survived thus far had regrouped on their Captain as they waited for word of reinforcements. A notion that was dashed as Shining watched their faces dip to the ground besides Night Wail. The bat pony simply chuckled before retrieving a flask from one of his pouches. The Captain raised an eyebrow until a smirk grazed his own expression.

"A fitting end if I've ever dreamt of one, eh?" Night Wail suggested before taking a swig and passing it to the pony beside him. The flask made it around the hoof full of ponies before coming back to the Captain, the signaller Unicorn holding it out for him.

Shining Armour held the flask for a moment to examine it before he raised it as a salute.

"To Princess and Country!"

* * *

Applejack crashed into the dirt as her eyes screwed shut in pain. Discord stood above her as he pumped a few punches into the air before showing off to a non-existent crowd. The pony stirred as she spat out some blood and possibly a tooth, it was hard to tell. She had to struggle for a moment before being able to stand on all four hooves. A feat that she was finding to be a daunting task everytime Discord managed to throw her off balance.

"Just give up, Applejack. You lose." Discord suggested as he stood a few feet away, a smug grin on his face. "Go back to your farm where you belong." Discord was about to kick her back down until he found his leg stuck to the ground. Both AJ and Discord gazed down at the interruption to find a weak red aura surrounding Discords ankle. They turned to see a struggling Uriel crawling at a painful speed. "Don't either of you know when to quit?" Discord asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

AJ abandoned her fight to get to Uriels side to stop him from moving. "Stay put, Suger!" she pleaded as her fore hoofs attempted to stop him.

"If I'm going to die, I'm bringing you with me, Discord." Uriel cursed with a trail of blood coming from the edges of his mouth. Each inch he dragged his body along was followed with a grunt of pain but his hatred was the only thing propelling him forward anymore. The edges of his vision has blackened but he didn't care. "Hell has a dinner date for two."

Discord could only laugh at the pathetic attempt to stop him. He easily dispelled the foal level spell before closing the distance to the two ponies. "You have been a particular necessity, Uriel, but no longer." he spoke before narrowing his eyes and opening his claw to reach down. "It's time to meet your real father." Discord reached down with sudden speed.

Applejack witness the oncoming attack and closed her eyes waiting for the imminent result, her body already spent. She did the only thing she could as her for legs wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace.

"What the?"

Discord's voice caught Applejack and Uriel by surprise until they fully grasped onto the situation. Much like the red, ghost like creatures that had been the army to dread, a blue hand had interlocked claw and fingers to halt the chaotic being's approach. The area was quiet for a moment as AJ followed the blue limb until it lead her sight back to Uriel. Slowly she witnessed what she suspected was another human appearing from within Uriels very body. It wasn't alone as another hand soon joined the first but from another individual.

"On your feet, lad. The King is not done with you quite yet." Uriel gazed up with a slight wobble of his head before realizing who stood before him with a hand out. Uriel groaned in pain as he raised a hoof to the man who pulled him onto all four hooves.

"Thanks, Sergeant." Uriel muttered before coughing. His stared for a moment as the memories flooded his mind in such haste that he had to hold a hoof to his side. Passchendaele, Vimy Ridge and the Somme suddenly filled his vision. If he had anything in his stomach to throw up he would have.

"Easy, Lad." The Sergeant said with a slight chuckle before turning to discord. "Now then, I still have one last fight in me before my last sleep. He seems weaker then German artillery and I survived through that!" The ghastly man taunted before rolling up his sleeves of his uniform.

"No!" Discord shouted and as he attempted to move until he found that the hold of the man in the long trench coat and iron cross simply held him in spot. The other held on to his lion paw with ease, grinning like a mad man with aviator sun glasses donned on the bridge of his nose. "You're under my control!"

"What's going on, Uriel?" Applejack asked as she stood beside him in awe and confusion.

"A little power of friendship, I think." Uriel responded with disbelief as they watched the struggling Discord try to free himself.


End file.
